Abrasive
by Lunareclips
Summary: Kagome a poor and misunderstood girl with an unknown past meets the Takahashi brothers as new transfer students to her high school.She will learn knew things about herself and her strength as the once invisible girl finds herself in the middle of someones memories long forgotten. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha Or Any Characters from Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night on the first crescent moon of the year, a Scream could be heard from miles away as a young woman pushed with all her might. The blood and sweat rained down on her small form and in the aftermath of all her efforts a small cry was heard.

"It is a girl my lady " Came a quit voice of a man. In the stretched out silence of the moment came the trembling words.  
"I feared as much."

There was another stretch of silence this one longer then the last. It filled room with sorrow and pain. The reality of the situation bore down heavaliy upon them.

After what seemed an eternity the woman's voice was heard again this time stronger and more assured in her resolve.

"The Child You must be rid of it, She must never be found or it would mean death for us all."  
"But My lady it's your first born what should I do with her?"

The women looked at the child, her child and said with finality."  
"A sacrifice must be made for the greater good" The words coming from her lips seemed directed at him others may argue it was meant to convince herself.

She gazed upon her child one last time running her bloodied finger tips across the baby's feather soft cheek. As a look of longing crossed the woman's face a single tear escaped her eye. Gracefully it landed on the baby's cheek replacing her touch, a watery expression of her pain, her heartache.

Wrapping the child in her remaining cloth from the hard birth, the woman looked up at the young man with her arms out stretched and hand him the bundle.

"Hurry you must go now in the night as to not risk being caught. Carry her as far as you can and then hurry back. I will be sure your absence is not noticed."

Taking the bundle with as much gentleness his callus hands could muster. The young man bowed to the woman out of respect. He was ready to run to his waiting horse when suddenly he felt the slight pressure of the women's hand resting on his arm. He looked down expectantly as she motion for the child to be brought down again. She grabbed the necklace from around her own slender neck only to latch it on to the child's.

There was nothing expensive or seemingly special about it. Just a piece of leather with a wooden carved kanji. After a quick nod from the women the man ran out and mounted his steed. Not once did he look back for fear of halting his own escape. If only for a chance to reunite the bond that had been moments ago stripped a part. No he could not look back and so he continued and sped off in to the night.

The women was left with a void in her heart. She started to feel the impending loneliness,a ghost of sorts haunting her very soul. As it came upon her she looked down at her now flatt tummy with a sense of shame fear and hope for her child. She listens to the fading sounds of hoof falls while the horse kept speed in to the steadily darkening night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%PRESENT TIME%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome Woke with a start and looked up as she felt the water drip from the roof of her tiny home in the side of the Kouun bridge. She sighed as the water slide down on to her face.

She rolled forward to find her pots and with her foot slid one below the leak, successfully containing the water for the time being. Though her home was not much to look at, it kept her safe and was what she could afford. She was only working part- time at the local art center as their nightly cleaning crew.

she stretched and with a large yawn stood up off of her sleeping mat. Her stomach growled as she walked in to her bathroom, the only real room in the house and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and looked in the mirror. Finding her appearance acceptable she put on her school uniform, grabbed her books and walked out into the rain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%SOMEWHERE UPTOWN%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Why Must I attend such a third ranked school ? For the sake of Your Unholy Offspring?"

"Sesshomaru please I have to leave the country in a couple of hours I will be gone for most if not all of this year. He can not be left unsupervised can you not do me this one thing as your father? I know of your distaste of your little brother"  
"Half Brother "  
"Brother non the less. Though I do not understand it I know of it. Until this point I have not asked you to do anything involving his well being. you know of his blood and you are the only one I can trust to reign him in if anything should go amiss in my stead. Please just do as I ask this once with out a fight?"

"This once and never again father"  
"I understand I'll have your things moved back in to your old room"  
"hn"

So consumed in there conversation, neither noticed another set of gold eyes threw the window from the grounds below. Though for a human it would be inconceivable to hear anything from such a distance, for one such as Inuyasha it was an easy task.  
Lowering his head in unexpressed emotion he walked to his bike, started the engine and sped off to school.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%SCHOOL%%%%%%%%  
Slowly walking threw the halls Kagome tried to prepared herself for the up coming comets and looks. She went to her locker in silent fright as she wondered what would be with in it aside from her books.  
As she fumbled with the lock she could hear the snickers and ugly names her fellow classmates sent her way.

With a small click she opened her locker. Grubs,worms along with other various bugs spilled from it. She jumped as her otherwise clean school uniform became riddled with the nasty criters and caused her books to go all over the floor.  
Just like the beginning of every year, her classmates all laughed, pointed and threw the remaining bugs and books that previously landed on the floor, at her. Rather then cry Kagome wiped her hands up and down her uniform to rid it of the disgusting creatures and picked up her fallen books. Placing what she could back in to her locker she continued her way threw the halls to her class as though nothing happened.

In class she took her seat in the back right corner of the room. She sat always a bit from the other desks in the class noting earlier on that others found her uncomfortable.  
She looked strait ahead as if to make the others disappear."If I don't bother them they might not bother me?" She thought to herself. She preffered to stay unnoticed if at all possible, never saying a word to even the teachers.  
She studied hard skipping 2 grades and was by far the smartest in her current grade. "Just a couple more hours and I'm home" The mantra in her head continued on. All thoughts of a botherless class went out the window however as a paper ball was thrown at her head before the teacher stepped in.  
"ahem..class we have a new student this year he will be here for the remaining year so please welcome him "Mr Takahashi please come in?" "Class This Is Takahashi Sesshomaru.  
As the student entered the class the girls all bickered about the new student being handsome. Any male model would pale in comparison.  
By his last name it was also known he came from a rich and well respected family. Some girls were even going as far as to plan how to get time alone with him.

Though Kagome would admit that he was good looking with long silver hair ,pale skin and golden eyes. she was never one to be concerned about any one persons appearance compared to the rest.  
She only hoped maybe with this new distraction her fellow class mates may leave her be even just for a small time. This was after all her senior year in high school. As long as she could get threw this final year she would be OK.  
She had plans to pursue her art career, perhaps even have one of her own pieces hang in the gallery halls that she cleaned every night at the art center.

"Well Find a seat Mr. Takahashi we must start class"  
"Hn"  
Was all that was heard as he looked out only to see girls pushing other male class mates out of chairs to accommodate him. One girl even kicking a male out his seat and smiling up at him as the male cursed from the ground.  
It was then that he noticed one seat in the very back of the class beside a haunted looking girl. Though he could not say she was a gorgeous women that took away your breath, she did have a unique beauty about her.  
Decision made he walked past his new classmates and sat next to the girl in the back with a board expression marring his otherwise perfect features.

Gasps could be heard threw out the class as the all whispered about Kagome and there new classmate the handsome and rich Takahashi Sesshomaru.  
Kagome looked to her left at the new student and rather then be elated he was beside her she felt horrified. If she thought that school was difficult before it would be 100 times worse now that he would be seated next to her.  
She could just imagine the torment this man was going to unknowingly cause her. Out of reaction she spoke just above a whisper so as no one would hear but him. She knew he could hear her he was demon after all. No human could be that beautiful.

"You should sit elsewhere the others will talk"  
Her voice though low was like music to his ears. So in grossed in the lit of her tone was he, that he actually had to think of what she was saying. When he finaly relized a scowl tug at the corners of his lips.

"I care not for what others may say"  
And with that he turned his attention back to the front of the class. She simply looked out the window until the bell rang signalling her free period. She waited for the others to clear out of class first as she always did but found only the males left for there next class.  
The girls still remaining some pretending to find something in there bags others just blatantly staring off to her left. It was then that she realized that he had yet to leave and off handedly wondered why.  
Knowing she could be waiting a while if she kept as is and not wanting to waist anymore of her only free period of the day she debated in what to do. Finally resolved, she collected her books and began getting up from her desk when she noticed he did as well.  
Not wanting to be caught in the door by a stampede of crazed girls, she walked quickly to the continued on only to find that by the time she reached the hall he was right behind her followed by a small crowd of girls.

Not liking the implications or the punishment that would ensue if the situation was not corrected and fast, she picked up her pace down the hall. Taking unnecessary turns to confirm her suspicion, he was indeed following her.  
When she suddenly stop at her destination she quickly turned and found he was still a few paces behind her. Though that did not bother her so much, the sounds of the quickly approaching foot steps did.  
"Probably the few remaining girls from her class" She thought as she looked up at his gaze and said in the same low voice.

"Stop...Please, I don't want to have the repercussions of your unknowing actions on me."  
She turned once more before she felt his hand grip hers. looking down quickly she moved to have her hand release but not soon after she found she was being pulled behind him as the fast approaching footsteps suddenly stopped.

Not wanting to be noticed she tried to slip into the library door behind her only to notice that he still did not release her hand. fear began to creep in as a girls voice came threw.

"Shesshomaru kun I'm Kagura you sure were in a hurry. would you like me give you a private tour of our humble school it would truly be my pleasure."  
She said as she seductively came at him in a slow progress showing off her large breast and wide hips as she did so.  
Shessomaru notice this was the same girl who kicked the male in class with a plastered smile on her face.

"I did not give you permission to speak to me so informally"

Taken aback for a moment Kagura stepped back a pace,never has a man been so cold towards her but never one to give up on what or whom she wanted she responded again putting more effort in to it.  
"Oh don't be that way Sesshomaru Kun I'm sure we will grow quiet close if you allow of course." She said with another one of her award winning smiles.

"I do not repeat myself " Not understanding why he was so unlike others she had come across and not knowing what els could be done she gave in to him.

"Well Mr Takahashi please at least let me show you around no need for you get lost or again get tangled with some of our more undesirable student's " As she said this though Kagome could not see from behind his back but knew She was speaking of her.

"I do as I please and with whom I please leave me be or suffer at your own risk" he said cooly to her with the same board expression on his face. Feeling the need to dismiss her presence, he turned in to Kagome.  
He was so close she could feel his breath on the tips of her hair as he turned the knob of the library door and proceeded to push her and himself threw, closing the door behind them with a soft" click".

Outside the room Kagura was fuming how could this even be possible a man turning her down? If that was not crazy enough the poorest and most disrespected student in all the school, Higurashi Kagome was what was preferred over her?  
Something was definitely wrong with that man and she did not mind at all helping him figure out whom was truly the better of the two it shouldn't take much time at all.

"I do love a challenge ha ha "

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%IN THE LIBRARY%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome was aggravated now. Before she gave this man a pass for being new and maybe not noticing her difference from the other students but now there was no excuse. She told him and still he insisted on following her it was something she could not grasp.

"Will you please let go of me now ?" she asked none to nicely but still tried hard to be at least polite. She yanked her hand from his reach and took two steps back from him to asses him correctly.

"Hn" was his response to her earlier question.  
"Why did you do that did you not understand that I am the undesirable student Kagura was speaking of if you continue this...

"I said before I do not like to repeat myself but still you ask the same question?"  
confusion reign on Kagome's face as she hadn't the slightest clue as to what he meant.

"Its evident that you are of lower intelligence for this reason I will repeat only once, I care not for what others think or say."

Suddenly she understood but became furious at what he insinuated, did he really think she was stupid? poor yes but stupid?

"you truly are full of yourself huh?" "I was referring to my self, If you keep this up it will only spell more trouble for me."

"I see and yet I am the one whom is full of ones self yet I believe you just made yourself a hypocrite thinking of only yourself in this situation have you not?'

Kagome could not believe the gull of this man he liked word games. It was obvious he was trying now only to get a rise out of her. It was his mistake from the beginning so in her furry and in an attempt to regain some of her pride she would play along with him. May the best win.

"How so Mr Takahashi if you remember it was you whom told me you cared not for what other say or think I unlike yourself had enough intelligence to process that and so thinking of my self in this situation only makes logical sense does it not?"  
Ha take that she thought as she trapped him with his own words.

Impressed with her show of smarts Sesshomaru had to admit he walked in to that on his own but he would not conseed to this slip of girl. No never.

"is that anyway to talk to the one whom defended your honor just moments ago in the hall"  
"There would be no need for you to protect anything if you would have listened and left me alone like I had asked before"

"AH I see now you are not actually upset that I followed you only that now that I am near you the other girls will not leave you be. you thought they would be distracted by me letting you alone for a time is that not correct?"

She had to admit he hit the nail on the head with that but even still it was not only just that she would be ridiculed twice over now if he continued to be seen around her.

"Look I will admit it was my first thought but you have to understand that even if this were not the case the fact remains being seen with you will spell disaster for me"

"I will not be used by anyone much less someone of your worth "

Kagome felt a stab of hurt but ignored it not like she hadn't become use to it why should it matter now?

"Is that not what you where doing as well sitting by me following me so that the others may think we were friends of some kind and that they may back away from you?"

"hn"  
"right just what I thought so just admit we are both in the wrong we will call it even then."

looking up from a book he casually lifted off one of the many shelf's he started at her for a moment then looking down he paused placing the book back in it's place only to reply with.  
"I will not explain myself nor will I admit anything to you."

Kagome just looked at him a gasped at his audacity and arrogance how could one person be so cold to everyone?

The bell finally rang signally it was time for Kagome to take the long trek home. kagome gathered all of her things from her locker. She reached in to put her books away only to have the door slammed back on to her hand.  
"awwwmmm"  
Kagome tried to suppress the scream as she pulled her bloodied hand from the locker door.

" Ooh look here girls , why it's the schools own punching bag Kagome. You should be more careful where you put your hands hum? I heard you got the attention of the new guy. well let's not let that little mistake get to your pretty little head hum? You wouldn't want another accident for putting your hands where they shouldn't be. "  
Kagura taunted with that same smile on her face she always wore when in a particularly cruel mood.

Kagome just looked up at kagura refusing to show tears. she grabbed her books and ran out of school to the exit as fast as she could. Blood dripped down her arm as she ran threw the parking lot.  
Determined to get away from the building, her class mates and away from her misery she pushed her legs to go faster. In such a haste was she that she failed to yield to any other traffic.

"HEY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

"SCREECH!"

Looking up Kagome Jumped in response to the sound of tiers squeeling. She barley spun out of the way in time to avoid direct impact with a motor bike. She fell on the ground in the processes and her books again found themselves on the ground.

"Hey! Whats wrong with you you almost got hit wench!"  
looking up once more Kagome felt a sense of Deja vu sweep threw her. She saw the man get off his motor bike and take off his helmet. Once off it revealed silver locks and golden eyes full of agitation.

"Sorry" she muttered softly. She began the task of picking up her books from the asphalt of the parking lot. She ignored the feeling as she heard his footsteps walking away from her. She figured it only normal for him to leave after the incident.

"your bleeding"  
She gasped not expecting him nor hearing him come up behind her.  
At his statment she glanced down noticing her still bleeding wound.  
Quickly looking around she was grateful to see that no one was around. Most having left already or still in the school.

He moved to pick up a book from around her leg only for her to jerk away as if scolded. She gave him a look mixed with fear and apprehension.  
He frowned his brows and handed her the book.  
Taking it with haste she quickly stood up causing her to wobble from dizziness. He grabbed her arm to steady her footing finding it surprisingly small in comparison to her baggy school uniform.

"Feh You need to be more careful wench"  
She flinch remembering those words being spoken by another not but minutes ago in the school.  
She yanked her arm away from him and hurriedly stuff her remainning books in the bag.

"You know you could say thank you at least! I may be half demon but..."  
"Thank you "  
she cut him off not understanding why he was still here. whats more why was he even talking to her?

She moved to leave again. she only had about 20 minutes before the county bus came. she still needed to make it to the subway then hopfully to the safety of her home.  
He suddenly grabbed her arm, his hand again halting her attempts to leve.

"Wait"looking around releived he found no one looked down at her arm in his grasp."So small" He spoke again not knowing why but wanting to help the girl. Maybe she looked as pathetic as he felt or maybe because he was a sucker for a damsel in distress. What ever the cause, he didn't want her walking around alone in the dark city. Bleeding at that.

"You want a ride" He motioned to his bike as he released her arm.  
looking from him to the bike she knew she wasn't going to make it to the bus stop in time and the next bus wouldn't come for another couple of hours. Though she felt safe at home she didn't in the neighborhood of the bus stop which was another 3 miles up the road. Still she did not know this man at all could she risk it?

"No thanks I'll be OK" she began walking again when she felt him once more grab a hold of her arm and heard him let out a large sigh.  
"Just let me walk you home wench, you live close?"

"I don't know you"  
he looked at her like she had gone crazy as if he would bother with hurting her.

"your for real?"  
"yes I don't like strangers"

He looked down at the ground giving a small laugh as he put one hand in his poket while the other still having a hold on her arm .

"Feh have it your way" He said as he turned her to face him taking her books from her he placed her uninjured hand in his own.

"I'm Inuyasha "


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummm dis really good. you got more right?" Kagome stared distracted across the table in her small home. The man in front of her, currently wolfing another pot of ramen down like it was water. She was wondering how some one could eat so much of one thing so quickly.

"Uh? yeah" She eventually muttered when he stopped his feeding? He stare at her for her lack of response. It had been only been one week since she met Inuyasha and she couldn't say they were the best of friends. Ever since that day in the parking lot however he would always wait for her where they first met to giver her a ride home.

The first time he waited for her she turned him down hoping no one would notice him talking to her. With much persistence and a couple of insults on his part they came to an understanding of sorts. Both were outcast of some kind and though they my not be friends they understood and respected each other.

"hey wench why you starin at me huh? what I got somthin on me?"  
Inuyasha asked across the was quiet it seemed by habit rather then nature. since he had started taking her home after school he noticed times alone with her where he could tell she was holding back.  
He figured she did it to avoid provoking any confrontation. whether it be with him or others around her and understood that feeling better then most .

"I'm just zoning out ,sorry."  
she said as she lowered her head only to stare at him again moments later. The silence dragged on for what seemed like hours both just staring at the other. In reality only a couple moments passing before he finally broke said silence. What he said made her question herself.

"you want me to leave?"  
she didn't respond only looked down at the rough and worn wood of her table. That was until she heard him get off the floor in motion to depart. He took in her silence assuming that was his Que to go.

"No"  
Turning back at her he couldn't say she sounded sure of herself but understood as he himself did not truly feel comfortable with her either. Even still he felt glad she wanted him to stay for some unknown reason.

When she finally lifted her head to look up at him she asked him something that was bothering her for some time now.  
"Would you say we were friends? is this what friendship is?"  
Not completely surprised by her question as he also was asking himself the same. He did not know how to respond not knowing the answer himself.

"I...feh to be honest I don't really know."  
"hm" she said as she once more lowered her head from his view. He sighed heavily and looked off to the side by her bed noticing a number of pictures drawn in simple pencil. They were in a neat pile in the far left corner of the room. Soon he found himself voicing his thoughts out loud .

"I would say I understand you to a degree."  
At this she became confused only then realizing what it implemented and becoming irritated.  
"Pity huh?"

He looked back at her as she lifted her head to him with a glare.  
He then registered what it was she said and also became irritated by her thinking.  
"Never! When I see you I see some of myself and I don't pity myself."He said voice rising as he spoke.

"Sorry"she said noting the sincerity in his voice. He calmed a bit at her tone and finally asked her what had been irritating him for so long since first meeting her.  
"Why do you let them do it?' "Bully you I mean, you don't cry you don't fight back you don't even raise your voice. Are you really that scared?"

She sighed deeply knowing the whole scared bit was only mentioned to get a rise out of her. She was expecting this however to come up sometime ever since he saw her in the hall when the others once again harassed her. Though he saw her he did not intervene as she nodded for him not to.

Looking at him she debated whether or not to answer. Should she risk it? his intense gaze made the decision final for her.  
"I can't"

He looked at her confused and a little agitated that it wasn't a real answer but even more aggravated at himself for wanting to know so badly.  
"That's not a real answer. If you don't"

She cut him off by suddenly pulling him a cross the table with unknown strength. Close enough to her face that to outsiders it would look almost like an intimate moment between two lovers.  
What caught him wasn't her lips but her eyes. As they glowed a bright blue with an energy he never felt before and his demonic sense went crazy telling him to run. He tensed his muscles against the feeling determined not to move.

She looked him in the eyes searching for some sense of acceptance and only releasing him when his fear subsided. She finally found in him what she was so desperate to obtain. Understanding flooded over his face like a wave. He refused to take his gaze from hers as he felt her grip lesson and finally release him back to his side across the table.

"You are a Miko" It was a statement not a question and though demon and human coexist currently they both new what would happen to her should any one find out what she truly was.  
"I can not risk it. Bad things happen when I release my anger." she finally said after a pause of silence.

He looked at her with a new found respect for what she must suffer everyday for the sake of her life.  
"I won't tell."He meant to say so much more but this was all that could leave his mouth. He left it at that even though he felt foolish after the words slipped past his lips. She already knew he would keep his silence why else would she reveal herself. shaking his head he found himself sill in a bit of awe.

Miko where persecuted by demons for thousands of years for both power and fear of being conquered but over the past few centuries they were actually hunted down and murdered. Some even before birth being slain while still in there mother's womb. The last few Miko where reported to be hunted and slain or vanished more then a century ago. So for Inuyasha to be sitting across from one now was still ambiguous to him.

"Do you fear me now that you know?"  
He shook his head still not trusting his own voice.

"Do you want more?' She suddenly questioned in the silence motioning at the empty pot of ramen.  
He just looked at her, how can she ask such a off topic question after her bombshell?

"I'm not experienced in this.I don't usually have company." she said as though reading his mind. She knew how to be polite but due to her lack of social skills she wasn't quite sure on what one did when entertaining guest. She thought maybe she could practice with him.

He chuckled a bit at her it was obvious to all whom saw her that she was very uncomfortable but still she made the effort and what she did next took away his breath in a way he did not think possible.

She looked up at him hearing him laugh a bit and smiled up at him. It was the first time he ever saw her smile in the weeks time he had spent with her.  
Finally gaining his barrings he looked up at the clock and cursed his brother was probably waiting pissed he was late coming back.

He abruptly stood up from the table Kagome thought perhaps she may have misjudged him was he really OK with her? Why did it matter so much to her what he thought ?

"I gotta go my brother is waiting, See ya tomorrow" With that he put his shoes back on and placed a hand on the door knob. He had the intent to head out but turned around suddenly and said.

"I think we're friends now" After that he quickly walked out the door closing it tightly behind him as he left. Kagome looked up in time to see the door close.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Where Is that mutt" Sesshomaru called out loud more then bit peeved that the halfbreed was once again late coming home for the third time this week. He was showing a blatant disregard for what he was told to do.  
Aside from his brothers mysterious nightly outings, life at school had become increasingly annoying. He was bombarded by girls constantly and whats more is the girl from the library had found new ways of avoiding him. Since that day he had only seen her in the 2 classes they shared together.

Though he didn't quite know what his interest in her was per say. He did know that whatever the case may be he was becoming agitated more so with not being able to speak with her.  
As it currently stood she tended to never speak in class. He had no opportunity to corner her once again due to the annoying girls from his other classes. They chased after him constantly and so he was left with no chance to approach her.

He told himself it was because she was the only other intelligent person aside from himself in the entire school. He thought about why he cared to even speak to her at all. But the more time went by the more he doubted himself and that was something that he never did.  
He sighed seeing the familiar headlights of his brothers motor bike come threw the window as he pulled in from the drive way.

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru questioned. Inuyasha entered the house and looked over his brothers cool exterior. He knew he was aggravated and it gave Inuyasha. pause.

"At a friends house" With that said he moved to go up the stairs only for his brother to block his way. He pushed him up against the wall knocking his bag off of his shoulder in the process.  
"What normal person demon or human would befriend a halfbreed like you?"

Inuyasha fought back punching his brother in the left just took the hit wrapping a hand around his neck. He was suppressing his ability to get enough oxygen causing his face to go blue.  
Sesshomaru pushed his face further into his brothers while keeping his hand still wrapped around his neck. He watched letting his claws bite in to the teens flesh.

"Do not test my patients halfbreed ,come home on time" Sesshomaru seethed threw strained lips.  
Inuyahsa unable to breath there for unable to speak only nodded his head in response.

When Sesshomaru finally did release him. Inuyasha bent over ,coughing as he took in deep breaths. The cuts on his neck starting to heal.

"Where have you been going at night?" Sesshomaru again asked this time more forcibly. Inuyasha grabbed his bag off the floor and put it on his shoulder. With one foot on the bottom step he turned back to his brother.  
"Like I said I saw a friend.'ll be on time from now on."With that he began his assent to the second floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Kagome entered the school with a little more optimism then she normally did. she was, dare she say it happy? Not to be back in school oh no not that. Ever since Inuyasha told her they we're now friends she couldn't help the small smile. iT creeped it's way to the corner of her mouth and had been stuck there ever since .

"What are you smirking at ?Huh punching bag?" Kagaura spat not liking the smirk on Kagome's lips. Kagome just ignored her and continued her walk to her locker. She noticed that she was being followed still by Kagura and the others. Still she kept a high head even as the first paper ball was thrown at her head followed by trash. It wasn't until someone threw a full can of soda at her did she stumble down holding her head in again found it's way on to her uniform.

Feeling it safer to be on the ground but needing to get her books before the bell rang. Kagome chanced standing up at her locker to fumble with the lock hurriedly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagura's hand come at her. She flinching closing her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for the blow. Only she felt nothing. She did however hear gasps from all around her.

Curiosity getting the better of her she opened her eyes. She saw Kagura's hand in mid air as her arm was being restrained by another. Thinking of only one person whom would have helped her. She looked past Kagura with a small smile only to let a small gasp out as well.

Standing behind Kagura was not inuyasha but Sesshomaru and he was staring at her in front of all the others. Worried about how it may look Kagome ripped the lock open grabbed her books and quickly dashed threw the crowd to her class.

She breathed heavily as she sat down at her desk. Her heart was racing and she thought about what just happened. There was no further doubt in her mind that Kagura would come after her ten fold now that Sesshomaru stepped in.  
Why he would do it she could not comprehend. She just needed to get threw this class the free period then home. She may even skip free period and just go home anything to get away from what she was certain would come.

Sesshomaru stood in the hall Kagura's arm still in his grasp. More students crowded around to see what was going on. He leaned in to her more, mentally pleased to smell her fear. Even more pleasing was seeing her bulging eyes as he kept a tight hold of her wrist.

"You are disgusting." He said finaly released her arm. The loud whispers and gasps from the other classmates could be heard down the halls. The look of utter humiliation was written all over Kagura's face as she turned around in all directions. Her fellow classmates laughed whispered and pointed at her.

Her they where actually laughing at her and in that one single moment she found herself at a loss of what to do. One thing was for certain Kagome was going to pay for her humiliation for the embarrassment she caused. She would make sure of it. With that thought Kagura ran out of the crowd that Sesshomaru left sometime ago. Finally the bell rang.

Sesshomaru left the crowd to have Kagura deal with the mess she had started. He told himself it was because he hated to see such a weak woman as Kagura try to prove herself better then picked on those less then herself to fit her image. Though he told himself that. He again doubted himself and found he did that often when concerning the girl from the library.

As he approached the class he saw her sitting in her desk starring out the window like she was ready to jump threw it.  
"You are bleeding"

she coming out of her daze. She turned towards him after hearing his baritone voice. Somehow she failed to noticed his presence."Its just a cut it will heal soon."

He stared at her never taking his eyes away as he pulled out a moved to wipe some blood from her cheek and neck. She jerked back in response not wanting to be touched.  
"Hold still" He said as he moved once more to wipe the blood from her face. This time she stiffened as she waited for him to finish.

"Do you realize what you've done to me."  
"You need not worry." He said nonchalantly as he continued to wipe away the blood closer to her face. She turned her head from him in anoyance. Her hair to stuck to her face from the force of it.

"Stay away from me... you only cause me trouble"  
He put down the cloth and looked at her, truly looked at her. In that moment as she was still bloody from her injury,hair sticking to her face and breath labored. She was exasperated from telling him to leave her alone. She was beautiful,utterly beautiful. Shaking off the thought he moved to continue his menstruation.

"Are you done now?" He asked grabbing her chin to hold her still as if to scold a child. He moved the hair out of her face and started anew. Wiping the blood off the best he could with the dry cloth.  
"Are you ?" she asked in reply. He shook his head in a negative fashion.  
"Hn" Leting go of her he sat back in his seat, watching her from the corner of his eyes. Even as the classroom began to fill and the teacher began his lesson still his eyes remained .


	3. Chapter 3

When Sesshomaru reached home from school that night, he was filled with a sense of contentment. To say he was happy would be a over statement but he was definitely content. He was finding it difficult to suppress the small smile that threatened to take over the corners of his mouth.

He was finally able to speak with the girl from the library today. Kagome yes that was her name he soon found out from the teacher that afternoon. Though she didn't seem all that thrilled about it. He specifically chose her as a partner for the class project to spend more time with her and to prevent her from being able to avoid him any further.

To show a physical balance between to opposite things of nature. That was the project the instructions where simple. It could only be something naturally found nothing man constructed.  
It had to prove that oposite elements could co-exist creating said balance. Though he did have a couple of things in mind. He had convinced her to come over to his house tomorrow to start even though it wasn't due untill the end of the semester.

Sitting at his desk he realized looking threw the papers and books, that he forgot the one book he needed. He looked up at the clock on his knew he left the book in the classroom. Going back to school would seem such a waste but he prided himself on his work ethic. He did want to read up on the material. Having decided, he released another sigh as he walked back downstairs. picking up his car keys he headed out once more.

"Your Late wench."  
Inuyasha said to the running girl as she approached out of breath.  
"Sorry... I was trying to... talk my teacher in to letting me do a project alone."she rasp still out of breath from her short jog threw the schools parking. Inuyasha just smirked at he didn't know Kagome very well, he could tell by her personality that she was a dits by true nature.

Inuyasha's smirk faltered off though when he noticed dried blood on her uniform and hair.  
"What happened?"  
Kagome just gave a deep sigh, he was staring at the blood on her uniform.  
"Kagura" was all she said. She moved around him to pick up the extra helmet he brought for her. Her hand however was halted by his own.

"Let me help." was all he said as he looked down at her while placing the helmet on her. She knew however the true meaning of his words.  
"It will be worse for me if anyone else starts intervening."  
He gave her a questionable gaze. He felt a small jolt of jealousy shoot threw him before saying.  
"Anyone else?"

She sighed and shook her head as she moved to mount the back of the bike. He however stopped her attempts by grasping her arms and turning her to face him.  
"Who?"  
She found it strange that she was speaking so much today. Granted it was Inuyasha still it was out of the norm for her. Figuring it was what happens when people became famillar (Friends )the term still new to her. She found she liked it and she liked that Inuyasha care to a degree about her well-being.

Still not getting a response from her. She had effectively zoned out as she would say. He began to shake her.  
"Hey who was it, who intervened today?"  
"Huh?"  
"Beeeeep! Beeeeep!"  
It was then that the sound of a car horn eventually caused Inuyasha to release her arms. He pushed her behind him as he turned towards the jerk beeping the horn at them.

"Hey what's your problem man can't you see I"m talkin here ?"  
He yelled at the owner of the car ready to walk the 4 meters and throw down if necessary.  
The car turned off and the door opened to reveal the owner.  
"You are in the middle of a parking lot and obstructing traffic. I suggest you take your conversation some place more appropriate."

Inuyasha though still pissed had to admit his anger waned a bit after seeing the owner of the car.  
Kagome confused about what was transpiring between the two men looked over Inuyasha's shoulder only let out a small gasp. It was none other than Sesshomaru. Not wanting him to know it was her she quickly moved back behind Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru noticing the movement behind the half-breed and moved to get a better look only for said half-breed to move and cut him off.  
"What you doin?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him as he let a small smirk cross his features.  
"Is this the friend you've spent you eves with?"  
"So what if it is? It's none of your business and I was just bringing her home any ways."  
"So it is a girl. Don't tell me someone actually wants to date a half-breed such as yourself.

Looking down Inuyasha said nothing in response he knew Kagome was only a friend. It still didn't make it any less humiliating to have Sesshomaru call him out with his blood. It wasn't untill he heard Kagome speak that he felt his spirits come back. His anger and self-pride along with it.

"I would. I would date a half-breed like him. Or any other male whether he be half-breed demon or human. Kagome said as she moved from around Inuyasha's back once more to face Sesshomaru.

" Its people like you that I really can't stand ,you sit on your high horse like your someone special when in reality you are less than the ones you pick on.

Shocked anyone would speak to him in such a way. He became furious at the women who dare think him less than the half-breed. He moved intent on proving the girl wrong when he notice a familiar blood covered skirt.

"Kagome"  
Was all he could say before his fury came back ten fold. The thought of her thinking him less than the half-breed. The realization that she was the one whom the half-breed was gallivanting with at night.

"Leave him and me alone Sesshomaru"  
His fury forgotten somehow when he noted that there was an underlining threat to her bold statement. He doubted she could ever hope to back it up. Then again he supposed that was truly the reason he found interest in her. It was her spirit even going through all that she had that day. She still felt it necesary to stand up for what she believed in. Unfortunately it just so happened it was his half-breed brother.

"We are partners for a school project and he lives at my home.I don't see how your request is possible."  
"What do you mean he lives with you?"  
"You must be slow."  
:"Huh?"  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked at her.  
"He's my bastard half-brother."  
"As I recall You where father's bastard not I."  
"Hey you"  
Geting over the initial shock she was not paying any attention to the bickering of the two men behind her. She felt this conversation had dragged on long enough for her taste.  
She knew what Sesshomaru was doing. The word games again but she was not in the mood to deal with him anymore.

"Let's go Inuyasha I need to get home."  
Inuyasha still fuming from the insults his brother gave. Did not fail to see the narrowing of his brothers eyes at the mention of kagome leaving with him.

He smirked and said.  
"Sure thing Kagome let's get goin."  
Kagome moved to once again mount the bike only to be quickly snatch up by her arm and casually thrown over a shoulder. This time by non other than Sesshomaru.

"I will take her home."  
"Like hell I bring Kagome home it's our thing so butt out."  
"How can you with two flat tires?"  
"What you talkin bout I ain't got no flats"  
"Really?"  
Sesshomaru glanced down at the motor bike and with a flick of his wrist his whip came out and flattened both of the bikes tires.

"Now you do."  
"What you do that for?Hey what about me you broke my ride home you givin me a ride now too?"  
Sesshomaru looked back at the bike and then to Inuyasha and replied.  
"Walk"  
Kagome was fuming she was only trying to get home when this jerk showed up and because they were fighting for so long she missed the city bus.  
"Put me down"

Is all she could say in a quiet but restrained voice.  
"Is that any way to speak to someone whom saved you twice today?"  
He said as he walked to the car with her still over his shoulder and ignoring the cursing half-breed behind him.  
"Twice?"she asked now confused.

He put her down and opened the door waiting for her to enter the car. When she didn't he sent a smirk her way and replied.  
"Yes once in the hall and just now from the half-breed.  
She couldn't belive how full of himself this man was and though she avoided confrontation as much as possible she couldn't hold back any more. Something about him just got under her skin.

"You saved me? No you butted in. First the hallway and now this. Tomorrows going to be much worse because of you. You chose me as your partner in front of everyone. So now all the girls in the class think we have something going on or that I like you.  
This just means I'm going to have that much more difficulty going to school because of you. I was going home with a friend like I do every day when you showed up and ruined it. You made me late. And...and it's all your fault. So yes I will speak to you as I please."

"hn"  
Was his only reply. She couldn't belive it she practically told him off and all he could say was "Hn" She knew he only did it to make her feel foolish for going off but she wasn't gong give him that satisfaction.  
She looked back at Inuyasha who was calling some classmates over to help him with his bike as she closed the car door.

It was strange. She never saw him around anyone else because she only saw him after school let out. She just assumed he was a loner like herself. Judging now by the small group of people that were helping him strap the bike to another guys truck. He wasn't a loner at all. He maybe even somewhat popular.

She then began to realize how little about Inuyasha she knew. He liked ramen and had a temper. Apparently he didn't like his brother. Other than a few other things like his age and grade. She didn't know much about him at all .Suddenly she felt some what put off for getting so attached so quickly to someone she barely knew.

"where is your house?"  
Kagome was drawn out of her musings by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.  
"Umm just drop me off at the bus stop off of 29th street I can get home from there.  
"That is a bad neighborhood, I will do no such thing,"

" I live just a few blocks up it I'll be fine it's really not far."  
"Good then you will get there even faster."  
"That's not what..."

Seeing he was no longer paying her any attention she shook her head and let her sentence fall. Kagome looked over at her driver. Why was he being so pushy? First the project then this?  
"Why are you being so persistent?"  
Giving her a quick side glance he smirked once more.  
"I am nothing if not a patient man."She frowned her brows at his statment. What was that suppose to mean exactly?  
"It's like you want me alone with you."  
She finally muttered looking back down at her lap.  
There was a brief silence as he thought about whether or not to answer.

"I do"  
Her head shot up at him in supprise. If she was being honest, she was really just voicing her thoughts. She never expected for him to respond but now that he did, it only made her wary about what he truly wanted from her.  
"Why? what do you want?"  
He tapped his claws on the steering wheel as he put on his turning signal.  
"I do not yet know. I just enjoy your company more than most."His statment confusing her more. She turned herself towards him and spoke clearly rather than mumbling like she normally did.  
"What? what kind of answer was that?"  
she again voiced her thoughts not expecting a reply but not as surprised as before when he did.

"I gain pleasure from speaking to you," He spoke slowly as if explaining something to a child.  
"I understand that I just don't get why though."  
"I already told you I have yet to figure it out myself. You are not the most attractive of women and your attitude is poor." She scoffed at his comment.  
"Your one to talk."

"Which way?" He asked when he passed the bus stop she was referring to before.  
She watched him from the corner of her eye. Did she really want him to know where she lived? Though thinking about it she supposed if he really did want to find out where she lived it wouldn't be to difficult. He did live with her usual ride home.

"Stay straight and turn right at the next light."  
She was nervous for some reason was it because of him? No it couldn't be right? He was just a jerk from school. It was because she didn't get to practice with Inuyasha for very long about what people do when having company over. Who says he was even staying or better yet if he was going to come in at all?

Sesshomaru grew suspect about her place of residence when he pulled up to a bridge and not a building. He followed her directions carefully and she did not mention anything wrong on the way.  
Pulling up to the side he saw a light and put the car in park. He looked over as she unfastened her seatbelt.  
"you live under a bridge."  
It was a statement not a question and she felt even more selfconsious than before.  
"I live in the side of one."

He finally turned the engine off as he unfastened his seat belt as well.  
Kagome opened the passenger side door and took out her house keys from her pocket. looking behind her, she seen him follow her up.  
Sesshomaru gave her a questioning stare as he saw 4 locks on her door.

"You can never be to carefull"  
"Hn"  
Kagome felt awkward when she unlocked the last lock on her door and found he was still standing behind. She was hoping he would just go back in his car so she could be alone. She turned to him quickly not realizing he stepped closer to her at some point.

Sesshomaru stilled when she turned around leaving only mer inches between them. He looked closer as he could have sworn he saw a small flecks of blue in her eyes for just the briefest of moments.

She noticed how close she was to him. His increasingly focused gaze was only on her eyes and she backed up. Banging her head against the door she successfully got him to step back. She put her hand on the back of her neck as an awkward look came over her features .

"So umm. I'm home so thank you. I will see you at school then."  
She said as she turned back towards her door. His hand wrap around her own as she retched for the door once more. she tried to figure out what he could have wanted and gave him a questioning look.  
"I have dropped you home free of charge I might add. Is it not only polite to invite me in?"

Looking at him she was thinking of reasons, excuses anything to keep him from coming in without seeming rude.  
"You know you broke Inuyasha's bike, my normal ride home. Was it not only polite for you to drop me home safe and free of charge?"

Once again he found himself impressed by this girl. He liked her way of thinking. It seemed no matter what he threw at her she always had something to come back at him with.  
"That, true as it may be means nothing."  
"How so?"  
"Well when Inuyasha drops you home does he not also come in?"  
She had to give him credit for ingenuity he was definitely quick minded.

"Well yes but me and Inuyasha are friends. you and I are..."  
"yes?"  
"Well we.. are not friends so.."  
"If you allow me in you have an opportunity to know me which may result in friendship."  
"I don't want us to be friends."  
"Is that not a bit harsh."  
"Well,no you cause me problems I shouldn't have to deal with."  
"All the more to befriend one such as myself"  
"Huh?"  
"I will resolve the problems you have been issued as a result of my person."  
"Well, I...ok I "  
"Yes?"

She looked at him with defiance ringing clear in her then noted that it was getting dark and she really was hungry.  
"Fine" She muttered as she pushed the door open and entered the house.

It was small. very, very small. That was Sesshomaru's first impression. The second being it was incredibly clean. Nothing out-of-place nothing cluttered and while it was very small (especially considering his own hight) it was overall a very comfortable looking home.

"umm do you want something to drink?"  
He looked down at her and nodded as he sat himself on the floor at the table.  
"Is Tea ok?"  
He nodded once more noticing how she seemed uncomfortable.  
"You are unfamiliar with company." It was a statment not a Question, but one that made her falter in her preparation of the tea.  
"Why do you say that?"  
He looked at her skeptically before answering.

"You are uncomfortable. It could be due to a male being in your home at night. Seeing as you have had Inuyasha here every night this week, I doubt that. So that just leaves inexperience with company in general."

She stared at him was she that obvious? Turning back to the sink she put the water on the stove.

She put another pot of water on as she prepared her ramen.  
"How old are you?"  
She turned back to him at the blunt question.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because I want to know."  
"I'm sixteen...and you?"  
He smirked at her she was a curious one indeed.  
"I am nineteen years of age. Where are your parents?"  
He watched as she flinched.

" I don't have any. I grew up an orphan "She quietly replied not sure why she felt so saddened. She was an orphan her whole life nothing had changed.  
He mentally berated himself knowing now why she had discomfort with the topic. In an attempt to brighten her mood he change the subject.  
"How is it you are in my class?"  
At that she gave a small smirk.  
"I skipped 2 grades"  
"An impressive feat." He said as he looked from her back to her bed and noticed a stack of pencil drawn pictures. Being the curious demon he was, he lifted up from the table and moved to pick one up.  
"What are you doing?"She asked after seeing him reach for one of her drawings.

Giving her a steady stare he focused once more on her eyes as he again saw something blue.  
Finally she looked away from his intense gaze.

"May I" He said while his hand motioned towards the drawings.  
She looked at him with a doubtful expression on her face as she removed the boiling water and put in the tea bags.  
"They are rough drafts."she said as if to give an excuse in the event that he didn't find them appealing.

"Hn" He muttered as he looked through the stack. He noticed she had a good eye for detail and was very talented at capturing nature. He took particular interest in her drawing of a lily pad floating on a koi pond.

"You are quite talented. Do you have others?"  
She looked up at him as she sat down at the table holding their tea.  
"Yes, these are in pencil I typically use paint when I can afford it."  
He put the drawings back and moved to sit at the table where his tea awaited.  
All was quite yet unlike the past this was a comfortable moment. He took note as she blew on her tea and slowly took sips only to jerk back a bit as the liquid was still too hot to consume.

Sitting there watching her drink her tea, he found he was comfortable. Like her he was uncomfortable in social situations. Unlike her however it was a lake of interest and not inexperience that caused his discomfort.  
For as little as he'd known her he found her presence quite comforting. He wondered if he could convince her to do this with him again, on a more regular basis. Though this visit was more reluctant on her part he was certain he could convince her to see him again.

"You seem more comfortable in my presence now."He said bluntly as he watched her let her guard down. Her body language relaxed as she continued to sip on her tea.

"I supose so."She didn't want him to get the wrong impression and wondered at why he would make such a statement.  
"If you are comfortable I would do this again soon." He said motioning between the two of them.  
She swallowed hard not really sure what to say in response.  
"Why would you want that?"  
"I already stated I enjoy your company. More so now that we have converts at length without interruption."  
She bit her lower lip. Something found she did quite often when thinking or nervous.  
"I...I guess it would be ok if you came over again."  
He released a breath he did not realize he was holding before finishing the rest of his tea.

"I should be going, Inuyasha would have been home for sometime ."  
She shot up a bit too quick knocking her knee on the table due to the unexpected departure of her guest.  
"Yes I Um I'll see you tomorrow for school then." He nodded took his keys from his pocket and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few weeks things at school have been pretty great for Kagome. Though she was still a loner she found that just like Sesshomru said. Once she hung around him more often she got bullied less and less. She didn't get why, yet she suspected Sesshomaru had something to do with it.

Needless to say Inuyasha was not to thrilled about the whole Sesshomaru hanging out with Kagome thing. He found his brother was becoming a frequent visitor at Kagomes house, (supposedly for there school project) and was a bit jealous. Not only was he in 2 of her classes and made it a point to sit next to her but he also monopolized her time at lunch and free period. He was still the one to drop Kagome off at home at least but he had wanted to introduce her to some of his other friends. He was hoping to help with her social skills a bit.

"She isn't ever gonna learn to act normal with that frozen prick." He said aloud not paying much attention to anyone around as he waited in the school parking lot.  
"What was that?" Inuyasha was startled from his thoughts by kagome's question.  
"Huh? Nothin important you ready? He asked as he grabbed the helmet from the back.  
"Yeah I'm Inuyasha?"  
He unstrapped the helmet and proceeded to put it on her head.  
"Feh what you want now wench?" She just smirked at his response always the crude one.  
"Thank you again for everything."He clipped the belt from the helmet with a sound "CLICK"  
"It's just a ride nothing to get all sappy about.  
"No It's more than that to me." She said as she mounted the back of the motor bike and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Feh if you say so. If it means that much to ya you should fix me an extra helping of ramen tonight." As he said this, though she couldn't see it. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Sesshomaru was at home contemplating ways to get Kagome to out in public with him. All the normal placed people would go seemed mundane or would bother her and himself. Movies, no she didn't like crowds. Resturant, no the waitress always hit on him and he didn't think she would be up for something like that quite yet. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. What was her significance to him?

He knew he didn't like when Inuyasha was around her but then again he didn't like the Half-breed. He liked when they got time alone.

"Why do I want her alone?" He sighed once more.  
"I like talking to her. That is because she is smart and amusing but why do I find her amusing? There are others in class that are smart I don't want to be alone with them and though the half - breed is unpleasant I find the thought of any male with her distasteful."

He sat up from his bed and looked at the dart board across the room. His father had bought it for him when he was young in the hopes of rekindling a father son bond that never existed.  
He continued to look at the rings that led up to the red bull's eye. He was reminded of space and the many planets that revolve around the sun.

"She is like a sun in the sense that my thoughts revolve around her."  
That was it, he would bring her to the planetarium. She had said she had some interest in the stars and not many people frequented the place. Smiling now he moved to leave his room but not before seeing himself in the full length mirror by the door. He caught himself off guard as he stared at his smiling reflection.

It wasn't unpleasant just, unexpected. It had been some time since he actually smiled not a smirk but a genuine smile.  
"She is my sun."

Inyuasha sat at the table mouth full of ramen with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Kagome sat across from him hand tucked under her chin as she watched him eat. She was thinking about how easy it seemed to make him happy.  
"Just a few bowls of ramen..."  
"SLIP"  
"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled at her statement.  
Turning her head down in embarrassment it seemed she voiced her thoughts aloud more frequently since spending time with the two brothers.  
"It's nothing. Inuyasha?"  
Looking up from his bowl once more."Yea"  
"Um I was wondering. you know what never mind."  
He gave her a confused look. When she didn't say anything he became agitated at her silence."  
"Don't do that I hate when people do that."  
She looked at him head cocked to the side in confusion.  
"What do you mean? Finishing the rest of the bowl with a loud "Slip" He looked to the side only to turn to her and respond.  
"If you have something to say just say it don't go half way. It makes me think too much about what you wanted to say before."  
Understanding now she gave a quick nod.  
"I was just wondering..."  
"Yeah?"  
Avoiding his gaze she sighed trying to find how to put in words what she had wanted to ask."  
"Are you popular in your class? I just mean, I saw you with others before and I was curious is all."  
He gave her a serious look and leaned in close as if to tell a secret of the most dire importance. It wasn't until she blushed. Her eyes widening in surprise of their close proximity did he smirk lean back and proceed to laugh out loud.

"Your face!" He said all the while laughing histarically. It wasn't until he notice her irritated demeanor did he finally try to calm himself, his laugh turning in to a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry it's just you were so tense when you asked."  
At hearing his chuckle she couldn't help but smile as well in response.

Looking down at his hand as he absently played with a lock of his silver hair. He let out a sigh thinking over her question. It was true he wasn't a loner like her but would he say he was popular?  
"Hey about that." he said while pursing his lips after a pregnant pause."I'm well liked I guess, mostly girls in my class." After saying this he finally looked up at her for her reaction. He noticed when she didn't say anything that she wasn't looking at him but behind him.

Turning around he looked out the only window in the house and noticed a pair of headlights that he recognized as his brothers.  
"Whats he doin here I thought yall wern't doin that project till tomorrow?" He asked as he turned back to her, seeing he finally gained her attention once more. Shaking her head she stood up from her place on the floor. "I'm not sure" There was a soft knock at the door as she moved her way threw her small home to answer.

Inuyasha puffed from his spot on the floor at the thought of having to see his brother.  
"Hello Sesshomaru what brings you here?"Kagome asked after opening the door not yet letting him inside which Sesshomaru found displeasing.  
"I've come to ask you to come with me on Friday to the planetarium."  
As the words left his mouth Inuyasha jumped up from the floor bumping the table in the process with a loud "Bang".  
He pushed Kagome out of the door way to come face to face with his brother. There was a stare down as gold clashed with gold.  
"What you think your doin?" Shesshomaru just gave him a board look as he flipped his hair behind his shoulder and pushed his way in the door.  
"She aint goin with you no where you already see her all the time," He yelled to his brother.

Sesshomaru gave him a smirk as he moved closer to the now concerned Kagome.  
"You are confused. I was asking Kagome not you"  
Inuyasha became furious at his brothers lay back attitude when insinuating he was ignorant and in front of Kagome too.  
"I'm not confused at all you prick she aint goin no where with you."  
Turning back at his brother Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha being a full 4 inches taller he crept in close to him only leaving a few inches between them.  
"Are you implying you make her decisions for her? what right do you have."  
Shesshomaru said now becoming irritated at the boys audacity in making a fuss about what he choose to do with Kagome. As if he had any claim to her at all.

"I'm her friend."  
"And nothing more." Shesshomaru countered as he cut him off.  
"I was her friend from the first."  
"I saw her first."  
"I liked her first!" Inuyasha yelled noticing how close he was from his brothers face and suddenly blushing at what he said but not backing down. He kept his head high in a sign of defiance towards his brother. He wasn't going to lose this battle no matter what.

While the brothers bickered it wasn't until a gasp was heard from behind did they notice Kagome with her hand covering her mouth confusion and surprise evident in her eyes. Separating instantly they both gave the other a glare.

Inuyasha was the first to move as he grabbed her hand making her look at him"Kagome. I..."  
"Will you come with me then?" Sesshomaru asked cutting him off again. He took her other hand from her mouth making her look once more at him instead.

"Knock...Knock...Knock!"  
All but Sesshomaru looked at the door in confusion.

"Are you expecting someone?" Asked Seshomaru still not looking away nor letting go of Kagome as she turned her attention back to him.

"Course she ain't stupid she only hangs around us" Said a crude Inuyasha. He yelled over Kagome to his brother whom just continued to ignore him. Kagome started to feel increasingly more uncomfortable, if it were even possible. Sesshomaru's gaze was still trained on her and though she desperately wanted to look away she found for some reason she was unable to move. That is until another knock was heard.

"KNOCK..."KNOCK"..."KNOCK"

Startled out of her daze and not one to pass up an opportunity when it came knocking (literally) Kagome pulled her arms back from the two feuding brothers and moved to answer the door.  
What she found on the other side both confused and scared her.

"Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the long update beginning of school year and all but I hope you all enjoy:)

Kagome moved with a slightly confused look on her face as she opened the door. A gasp could be heard from inside as Kagome saw her own reflection. Staring back at her was a woman whom looked just like her. There were slight differences such as height clothing and hair style.

"Kagome" Her name was all that left the woman's lips. Kagome held the door frame a bit tighter as she broke the silence."Do I know you?" She asked still in shock at what she was seeing before her."Not yet. I'm Kikyo."  
Kagome looked her up and down opened then closed her mouth not knowing what she should say."May I come in?"The woman motioned with her hand to the door. gaining her barring once more Kagome cleared her thoughts. She nodded once as she stepped back from the door to allow her new guest in to her home.

As she entered the house she noticed the two brothers staring back at her."I Had not realized you had company, I must be interrupting,I will come back then." Seeing her move to leave Kagome having so many questions jumped in front of the door to block her path."Please you are not interrupting anything my company was just leaving"Kagome smiled as she rushed to assure the other woman.  
Though she was not accustomed to rushing a sentence ,she was desperate. she felt a connection to this woman and maybe she could tell her more about herself. By the mirror image of the woman before her she could only come to the conclusion that they were related.

"I see, as long as I'm not imposing I do have a lot to discuss with you. I'm sure you have many question."The woman said as she looked between the brothers and Kagome.  
"Hey wench we ain't done yet."Inuyasha crudely said as he moved to once again grab Kagome's wrist."What my brother means is that we shall return at another time to finish our previous discussion."Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he forcibly removed his brother's hand."Hey don't speak for me you prick. who are you any ways You look too much like Kagome?"

Kikyo cleared her throat as she turned towards Inuyasha and faltered for a moment as she fully looked at him. He was Handsome with silver hair baggy cloths and golden eyes. His attitude though rough as it were was oddly attractive.  
His ears however sobered her up. He was a half demon and a powerful one judging by his aura. "I am Kikyo and you are?"Kagome blushed in embarrassment, of course she should have introduced them."I'm sorry this is Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru they attend my school."  
Kagome finished motioning to each brother. It was than that Kikyo took notice of the older brother though also very handsome (arguably more so then the younger) his attitude was standoff ish and is aura was frightfully powerful she began worrying for Kagome. Why would she would be around such creatures.

"You are aware they are demon?"She finally addressed the topic. She figuring it would be brought up sooner or later and felt the woman's aura as soon as she opened the door. She was Miko just like her. Well not as strong but definitely powerful.  
"I know. I just don't mind."Kikyo was a bit stunned at her response."How trained are you?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru he didn't know yet and wondered if she should wait to answer. It was then that Inuyasha spoke."He'll find out any how, might as well be now. You can trust him."  
Kikyo gave a slightly confused look to Kagome."I have yet to tell him." Kagome said as she motioned to Sesshomaru."I am self-trained let me show you."She whispered as she inhaled deep releasing the restraints she placed on herself. Her hair blew as a mystical wind carried the strains in a beautiful display of power. Her eyes opened to show bright blue orbs as she gazed upon Sesshomaru.

He was never one to be awed in his life but at this moment he could not help but let his mask slip as he took an involuntary step back. His eyes widen at her aura."You are Miko" He said in a deep voice causing goose bumps to emerge on the back of kagome's skin. He knew she was powerful maybe more so then him if he was being completely honest. It was that she was untrained that kept him above her level.

As the seconds in silence ticked by Sesshomaru's eye's tinged pink, his instincts started to take hold of him. A direct result of Kagome's aura but what confused him was that he did not feel animosity towards her. He did however have the need to dominate her. She was by far the most powerful female he had ever met. His beast was reacting to her with a deep want and something dark but not a threat to extinguish.

"I believe it is time for my brother and I to take our leave." He said as he turned away from Kagome in order to regain control of himself." Inuyasha noticing his brothers change and was quick to agree."I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."  
He said as he made his way to the door but not before staring at the other women. The resemblance was un-canning. He could have sworn they were twins how much they looked a like.  
"I bid you good night Kagome, Kikyo." Sesshomaru motioned to both women as he moved out of the door.

"So what the hell was that back there?" Inuyasha glared as he said this. He watched his brother open his car door."Hey I'm talkin to you prick."Sesshomaru continued to ignore his brother as he closed the car door and started the engine. Knowing he was being ignored, Inuyasha quickly got on his bike and follow his brother home.

Once in the house Sesshomaru made a move to go up stairs but not before Inuyasha burst threw the doors and grabbed his arm to face him."Hey what the hell you think you're doing with Kagome?"  
Sesshomaru irritated and frustrated with his reaction to Kagome revealing herself. Growled at his brother as he yanked his arm away from him."Do not presume to touch my person half-breed. What I do with Kagome is no businesses of yours."  
Inuyasha angry at his response growled back."Kagome is mine she likes me more and "Cutting him off, Sesshomaru grabbed him and pinned him to the stairs with a loud "THUMP" "Listen here half-breed that woman will be this Sesshomaru's.  
you are not deserving enough for her affections stay away from what is mine."Inuyasha still on the stairs just smirked back."She ain't yours yet and regardless of what you say she feels more comfortable with me cuz I ain't no Ice block."

"Enough!" Shessomaru had enough for tonight he was not gong to argue with the half-breed. No actions spoke louder than words. He would be the victor in this battle and for once the half-breed would not take what he deserves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
In a small house two women stood in the middle neither knowing where to start or what to say to the other. "I'm your cousin" Kikyo finally said braking the silence. Kagome smiled broadly in response."we are related then I thought so." Kikyo nodded in reply "You are better than I pictured you to be." At this kagome blushed and lowered her head before catching herself."Oh umm..would you like some tea I have some left."Kagome motioned for her to sit down at the table, Kikyo once again nodded.

"Why do you associate with demons it is very dangerous. they're few that have survived."Kikyo asked as she sat at the small table on the floor. "I have no ill will for them, they are people like us ."  
Kikyo shook her head as she accepted the cup of tea."You are not formally trained that is why you are ignorant."Kagome in turn shook her own head." No I am not formally trained that is why I am not prejudice and for that I am grateful."  
Kikyo took a long sip of her tea and looked at kagome directly."Let's agree to disagree then."Kagome nodded as she also began to drink her own tea once more."Your aura is very impressive."At this kagome paused and looked down at her hands with mixed emotions.

"I have no control...I fear what I might do to others."Kikyo just smirked and replied."It is not something to fear but something to be grateful for. they're are not may of us left and your are among the most powerful."At this Kagome balled up her fist in anger and anguish.

"I am grateful for nothing of this curse. you do not know. you have no Idea how it felt when my powers first unleashed. I was scared and alone I had no Idea what was wrong with me...or how to stop. I ran out of fear and avoided everyone to ensure I would not be found out or worse, hurt someone again."

Kagome spoke softly as tear slid down her cheek. Kikyo could not help but feel pity for her. Her kind stuck together but Syarui Kagome's mother was careless and was soon found to be a Miko. All others avoided her in fear of also being discovered and facing the same unfortunate fate. After finding out about Syarui death, the others began looking for the daughter but found no trace of her. Not knowing if the child was alive or dead the others gave up, that is until kikyo came in to her own powers some 5 years ago.  
She began a ruthless search for her lost cousin determined to find her. Kikyo's mother and Syarui were twins and very close at that. Not a day went by that kikyo's mother didn't feel the loss or heartache of her lost sibling.

"I'm sorry."Was all that Kikyo said but those words alone held so much in them. The sincerity and emotion in which she said them was such as to make even the hardest of people crumble."Don't be it's not your fault."Kikyo once again shook her head."It is I should have worked harder to find you sooner if I had you would not have suffered so much."

Kagome just gave her a watery smile and lay her hand on top of Kikyo's."You found me now and that's what counts."Kagome said as she tightened her grip on kikyo's hand."Your mother died when you were young her name was syarui please don't think she left you. My mother was her twin and often said that when your mother passed it was as if a piece of herself was missing like her soul was incomplete.

"Did you know her?"Kagome asked as she waited under baited breath."No I'm afraid not, I was to young to remember. I'm only a year older than you, in fact our birthdays are only seven days apart."  
At this Kagome became interested "You know my birthday?"Kikyo smiled "of course I do."Kagome was thrilled."Well..,?" Kikyo blinked and gave a perplexed look."Well what?"Kikyo finally said at Kagome's continued stare. Kagome just smiled once more."What is it?"At this Kikyo paused confused."You don't know?" At her tone Kagome sobered.

"Oh, well I was found in a dumpster by a trash-man doing rounds. He brought me to the orphanage. so no."  
Kikyo looked down not being able to face Kagome as he words registered in her mind. "SNIFF" "I'm so sorry I... I..."Kagome saw she was having a time difficult time. In an effort to calm her, moved to her side of the table where she out a reassuring arm on kikyo's back.  
"Don't cry I'm fine. I was so young I don't really remember."Kikyo looked up at her in disbelieve how could she be so calm? How could she still function after everything she had to have been threw."I should be comforting you not the other way around.  
"Kikyo finally replied as she gave a watery smile. Though she was her cousin Kagome didn't know her long and she was unsure what to do. A question would help fill the silence and so she asked."can I meet your mother?"It was a strange request which left Kikyo confused until realization dawned on her. Her aunt would have looked like her mother.

"She has already passed I'm afraid but I do have pictures if you would like to see."  
Kagome's face fell at the news but then nodded her head to see the pictures.  
"Um did she really look like my mother? At this Kikyo smiled and nodded her head."Very much they were identical twins, though I heard your mother was a bit more re-severed then mine as far as her personality."She moved in to her purse finally pulling out a small wallet and handed it to Kagome. Taking the wallet she flipped through the pictures and stopped at one of two girls sitting back to back on shrine. They facing the camera with big smiles that reached their eyes.

"Is this them?"Kagome whispered in awe as she caressed the pictures with more delicacy then before."They were 11 in that picture It's the shrine they grew up on with grandpa."Kikyo said as she nodded in response."I have a few more at home but there is one that I really wanted to give to you."At this Kikyo once more went in to her purse only this time she pulled out a wrapped object. Kagome didn't know what to expect as she saw Kikyo open it to reveal it was another picture but this one being framed.

When Kikyo finally finished unwrapping it she put it down on the table. She watched as Kagome slowly lowered the wallet back down to the table and picked up the framed picture. It was a photo of a women holding a baby. The small bundle was asleep. The woman smiled down at the child. The light in her eyes could put the sun to shame.  
The joy written on her face would be obvious to anyone who saw. Kagome was in awe at the mere thought that someone could have captured what the woman was feeling in that moment. Then It dawned on her the women the picture everything.

"Is this her and I?" Kikyo smiled down at the picture and gave a soft. "hm" Kagome finally looked up with tears in her eyes and grabbed the women by the waist for a meaningful hug. "Thank you,thank you so very much." Not knowing what else to say she tried to show as much as she could with the hug. It had slightly more force then she intended.

"It was the only picture left of you and your mother. My own mother carried it around until the day she died but refused being buried with it. She just knew I would one day find you. I'm glad she never gave up on you. Kagome sobered as she heard a phone go off knowing she herself did not own one it left only one option.  
"I have to take this do you mind?" Kikyo said as she looked back down at her phone,Kagome looked up at her small clock on the side of the bed."Oh my it's 1:30am I'm so sorry for keeping you so late."At this kikyo also took notice of the time and sighed while grabbing her purse."It's not your fault I guess I came late as it were and what is the saying. Oh time fly's when you're having fun."Kikyo and Kagome both giggled at this."  
I guess you're right. Thank you again for everything." Kagome said also standing now to face Kikyo but felt awkward at what to do next."You say that as if we will not meet again. I promise you now that we have found each other, we will never again part."

Kagome smiled a radiant smile and shook her head in a positive motion. "Well I should go." Kagome felling anxious did the only thing she could."Will you come again tomorrow?" Kikyo smiled and nodded yes."But I want to take you out with me sometime would that be ok?"  
Kagome paused for a moment she almost forgot about what happened earlier that night Sesshomaru had asked her to go out with him but Inuyasha did not seem to appreciate it. Kagome smiled suddenly finding her solution.

"Could the Takahashi brothers come also I had previous plans if you wouldn't mind."Kagome said with obvious hope in her tone. Kikyo though wary of the brothers could feel they meant her no harm. If anything they seemed a bit over protective of Kagome. It wouldn't be a bad Idea to know them better either in the event something bad did happen.  
"But of course if they are willing. I would like to know them better myself."  
Kagome clapped her hands as she shook her head in agreement. kikyo gave her another quick hug and moved to the front door. Kagome stood at the doorway and waved good-bye once more as she saw Kikyo drive off, slowly closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry about the sporadic updates but I've been so busy with work,school and kids. I'm hoping that the chapters being a bit longer then some helps compensate though. Well enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews they are much appreciated: )

As the next day came so did school and a new presence along with it. A young women reached the front doors of the office with determination clear in her eyes

Kagome entered in to the hall a little less apprehensive or on guard, since finding Kikyo or should she say since Kikyo found her. In any case her spirits were definitely raised. What if they became close like kikyo said? She would have a best friend. Though not the perfect photo opt like most people had as far as family goes, she wasn't going to complain. kikyo would be her salvation in entering a semi normal life.

Not paying attention to which hall she was going down. She completely forgot to take the long way to her locker. This would allow her to bypass the "Popular Hall". It was her normal attempt to avoid constant school tormentors. She soon found her mistake when yura's cold laugh came at her. It was like a sharp bitter wind against your skin in the dead of winter.

"Really you have the nerve to come down this hall?"Kagome looked behind her only to confirm what she already knew to be true as she saw the end of the hall and the wind around she should have took to get her locker semi safely. Considering Sesshomaru would not expect her to be on this side of the building knowing her normal path to get to her locker he wouldn't be coming. She just sighed as she turned to the now large group of "Popular girls " as it continued to grow as chants objects and insults where thrown her way.

"What you think your just gonna ignore me? ha really? Kagura was to easy on you last time. You think you have a right to be here because you tricked Sesshomaru? Well your wrong. We are stronger, faster, prettier and better then you will ever be. No matter what you do or how hard you try this will always be a fact." Said Yura as she combed her hair with a sinister smile on her blood red lips.

"Oops" In a blink of an eye kagome felt Yura's hairs on her foot. She was pulled down hard on to the cold floor of the hall. Before she had a chance to get up yura called for kagura whom just arrived in the hall moments before."I see this punching bag mortal trash dare to try to come down my hall. After what you did do you really think I was going to let this go?" Kagome raised her head to look at Kagura with an indifferent gaze."I didn't mean..."

She was cut off by Kagura once more."You don't speak to me you are beneath me and do not deserve the dirt my shoes fall upon! AHHHH!." All looked on in amusement at Kagura's open frustration with the other señor. Some whistled others whooted until suddenly all were silent as Kagura raised her perfectly manicured hand to hush the crowed.

As Kagome felt a sense of dread drop to the pit of her stomach. It was quickly pushed back however as an unimaginable pain shot through her back, she was unable to move as she coughed and struggled to breath the pain was unbearable. Her vision was blurred as she realized what had happened. Kagura pulled out the heal of her pointed stiletto heal from Kagome's back. She wore a satisfied smirk as a sickening "Slush" noise came soon after. Blood came like a dripping tap from Kagome's mouth as no words came out,only a loud gargling sound. The blood continued to slip from her slightly pouted lips.

That's when an ear-piercing scream could be heard from the background. The hall kicked in to high gear as demon's scurried away as fast as possible. Pink holy energy filled the halls and a powerful aura burned their flesh. In the middle of the hall a women with blazing pink eyes. Long black hair bellowed around her more and more rapidly as the seconds passed. An unseen force lifted the guilty one above the lockers. The screaming still did not cease.

"You Like to play..so do I and I'm faster,stronger and more powerful than you." A power filled voice spoke. kagura still screaming was left in the air still charged with holy energy. She stared at the unknown women. She looked just like the girl who lay on the floor. Her still body not but three meters away with a punctured lung and bruised face.

"You are Miko?" was all that Kagura could manage to rasp out as she finally lost her voice from her pain filled screams. Her flesh was slowly burning away from her body."I will kill anyone who dare to hurt my blood. I will fill this school with the flesh of every one of you who dare to take away what I hold dear."

"You mean the scum on the floor? Try and stop me bitch." said a confident voice from behind. yura foolishly shot her hair at the women holding Kagura captive only to gasp and cry out as her hair was instantly purified to dust and the women turned towards her next.  
"You dare insult that which is better than you in every way?"  
The woman said as she pushed yura up against the opposite wall. "I will kill you both for what you have done you will suffer at my hand."

Kagome now fully aware of the situation raised her head with difficulty as she started in wonder at her cousin. Coming to her senses she cried out for her to stop.  
"Kikyo no ...please you mustn't.. I can't lose... you because... of them...please let... them go."Kagome struggled as she tried to breath and speak at the same time. The enraged Kikyo looked over at the fallen girl with pained filled eyes. She shook her head."They can not get away with this they must suffer for what they have done."

It was like this as the Takahashi brothers found both women in the hall. There was blood everywhere and a barely conscious Kagome on the floor. Both Kagura and Yura were forced against opposite walls with kikyo facing Kagome. She was holding out both arms on either side her power holding the two demon women captive.

"KAGOME!"Inuyasha always one to act first ran blindly in to the holy charged hall to get to his fallen friend. He screamed in pain and was pulled back by none other the Sesshomaru himself."Foolish halfbreed she is a miko unless you wish to be fully human stay back"

Inuyasha looked down at the tips of his hair as they turned black from purification. Smoke wavered from his silver strands. Not feeling entirely comfortable with the idea of burning himself, Sesshomaru began to raise his yokai in an attempt to shield is body from the powerful energy filled hall.

"Kagome is correct if you kill them you will be pursued and killed. Already you made yourself discovered as a miko. Do you wish for Kagome to suffer more?"Sesshomaru said as he slowly advanced still holding the woman's gaze.

looking down once more to the now unconscious Kagome. She thought about what he said and as she did so she knew he was right. A tear slid down her pale cheek as she finally replied.  
"she is all I have left...I can't let them get away with this. How can I? Look at what they have done what they must have done to her in the past."  
Sesshomaru feeling a bit safer as her voice evened out and she looked back at him. "We must take care of Kagome first she is badly injured."Kikyo looked away for a moment before turning back to him. Having reigned in some of her anger, she put her restraints back on her power. She watched with mild satisfaction as the two terrified women fell helplessly to the ground with a loud "Thud"

Kikyo turned towards them as a frown of disgust mare her otherwise beautiful face. "You will fear me. I don't mind but I am the new Head bitch in this school and that girl you so carelessly injured,tormented,and insulted, she is my flesh my blood. If you so much as look at her you will regret it."  
Sesshomaru in hast moved to kagome in an attempt to pick her up when the principle and other teachers finally felt it safe to come in to the hall. Some looked on with awe filled expressions. Some with fear and a few with disgust. The knowledge that not only were there still miko but that they were in the presence of one was inconceivable.

It was then that a blazing light of blue and white came from the unconscious girl on the floor. This caused Sesshomaru to jump back along with the demon and even some human teachers.  
Kagome was lifted up and surrounded with a spear of power. She was in a fetal position and motionless. As the minutes clocked away it felt like an eternity before finally the spear of light disappeared and Kagome's body floated in mid-air. In a flash Kagome's body flexed straight and her eyes snapped open revealing bright blue orbs of power.

Kikyo smiled in response knowing what was happening. The teachers and other school staff continued to back away for fear of being touched with the immense power. As quickly as it came the power was gone seemingly without a trace. Sesshomaru rushed forwards in an effort to catch Kagome before she hit the ground.

"I will bring her home" Was all that he said as he turned to leave but was stopped by the Principal.  
"You will do no such thing she is miko along with the other one. They need to be reported."  
Sesshomaru not appreciating the tone nor the insinuation that he would turn Kagome in.  
"I will do nothing of the sort." The principal frowned and blocked his path once more.  
"Need I remind you of the rules of our kind? They are not just miko but powerful ones at that. The one you are holding holds more power then the first."Sesshomaru's brow just arched as he gave the man a board expression."Need I remind you the law that states one can not harm nor put in harm's way ones intended?"A gasp was heard all around as the man before him snarled out his reply."Do you mean to insinuate that this miko is your intended?" Sesshomaru continued to give the man a blank gaze neither confirming nor denying the claim and went to move to the exit once more only to again block by said man.

"You can not mate her she is miko her very being would repel you it's in her nature."Sesshomaru looked the man up and down as if sizing him up. True he was the principal but he was definitely weaker than him as a demon. Judging from his lax position in life he probably did not actively train. He would be no match for Sesshomaru and though he did not want to waste any more time with fighting, he would lose more time if he allowed this man to continue.

"The Miko Midoriko was mated to a demon before her demise I suggest you read up on your demon history before spewing nonsense at my person. Now move."  
Knowing he was defeated the man moved aside but not before saying. I will be reporting them both. I would not become to attached." At this Sesshomaru paused in is effort at exiting giving a hard "Hn" before continuing on down the hall.

As he looked down at the unconscious women in his arms he notice how beautiful she really was. Not that he thought her unattractive before but he never got to truly look at her not this close anyway. She was always to nervous or anxious to allow him. He noted she had five small freckles barely noticeable on the left side of her neck just under her ear. So engrossed in his vision of her up close, he forgot that Kikyo had followed them out to the parking lot. That is until his brother showed up and reminded him of his surroundings.

"Hey prick what you think you're doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he ran to catch up with the others."I am taking her home halfbreed."Sesshomaru's normal stone voice wavered a bit with irritation at such a moronic question. "And why's it gotta be you?" Inuyasha yelled at his Sesshomaru's back, his brother never slowing his pace to his car.

"I did not bring a car" Kikyo said as if to explain everything to the youngest Takahashi brother. Inuyasha looked back at her with apprehensive eyes. The purification incident too fresh in his mind for him to let down his guard. He quickly looked down at the blackened tips of his hair. "And your point." He finally said to her as a moment of silence passed between the three.

Kikyo shook her head at his stupidity and turned to Sesshomaru."Tell me half-breed, How does one transport an unconscious person on a motor bike?" At this Inuyasha's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment."Why didn't you just say so?" Sesshomaru just tightened his jaw at the boy's ignorance."I would have thought it obvious to anyone seeing the situation."Inuyasha pushed back his embarrassment as he crossed is arms and continued to Sesshomaru's car.

As they approached the vehicle Sesshomaru stopped short and turned to Inuyasha. His eye brow rose in curiosity at why his brother continued to follow. He finally spoke his query after a moment of silence."Why do you follow?" Inuyasha turned his head not wanting to look at his brother, arms still crossed."I ain't gonna let you bring Kagome home alone."

Sesshomaru was not in the mood to bicker and instead opted for compromise."Not in my car." was all he said as he resumed his pace to the car. Kikyo helped him open the passenger side door to slip Kagome in and buckled her up. Sesshomaru weighed his options. Did he really want the other Miko to accompany him he knew she would insist on going regardless.

"you are uncomfortable with me riding with you. I am uncomfortable with you as well." Kikyo said as if reading his mind."I will go with the half demon." Inuyasha bewildered and a bit nervous from his previous encounter with the powerful women."Hn." is all she got in response from the demon as he moved to enter the driver side of the car.

"Hey ain't I got a say in this I don't feel comfortable with the wench neither."Inuyasha yelled as his brother started the car. Kikyo turned to the half-demon, assessing him. He was strong for a half demon, the strongest she had encountered of his kind. Most half demons were week from the human blood that coursed through their veins. Feeling insecure as he saw her looking him up and down. Inuyasha made a tentative step back.  
"You are a strong half-breed but you are no where close to your brother's level." Kikyo tried to explain as she moved forward towards his bike."Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled at her. She looked to the half demon once more as she grabbed the extra helmet."I do not mean to offend. You are very strong but I can over power you if necessary. your brother is a different story." Kikyo once again explained as Inuyasha shook his head and moved to mount the bike. He shifted to accommodate Kikyo who stradled the back and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rode off.

Inuyasha sped down the city streets ignoring the "honks" and "beeps" of the other drivers as he weaved in and out of lanes with expert precision. Kikyo however never rode on a motor bike before and found herself gripping tightly to his waist as he made a particularly sharp turn. She was surprised to feel how built the half demon really was. He wore baggy cloths during every encounter she had with him and it was hard to tell what he was really built like under all the layers. She absently thought of what he would look like with out a shirt on.  
Inuyasha sped through another turn and she was glad he was unable to see her. Kikyo (slightly embarrassed of her thoughts involving the half demon) readjusted her position. Soon Sesshomaru's car and Kagome's house came in view. All the while Kikyo scolded herself for her lack of self-discipline.

Sesshomaru reached the door only to realize he knew not where the keys lay he remembered from past experiences that the women who now lay in his arms, had extensive locks to put it lightly. Kikyo was about to get off of the bike before she saw Sesshomaru turn back to his car with Kagome still in hand and place her back in.

"What you doing prick I thought you were taking her home?"Inuyasha crudely said as he dismounted his bike and began to walk to his brother."I do not have her Keys and they are not on her person." Was all he said as he moved to once more open the drivers side door.

"So what you doin with her now?" Inuyasha asked. He still stood in the same spot with his arms again crossed as he stared down his brother." I thought that was obvious I will bring her to our home as we are unable to enter hers." Sesshomru said this as he began to message his temples. Really the half-breed was so idiotic. Can one be so ignorant and still be in high school? At the moment he had more important things to take care of. Entering his car he turned the engine and drove off towards his home.

Inuyasha just "Keh" He hopped on his bike with kikyo resuming her previous position holding on to him from the back. Starting his bike and drove off as well.  
It was dark by the time the group reached the Takahashi mannor.

!  
In the darkness close by, a shadow could be seen. It's red eyes fixed themselves intently on the young women who was being carried in to the large house by the dog demon."So Similar...So familiar...Soon you will know the truth of what your destiny is". With that the stranger slipped back in to the darkness so as to not be sensed by the strongest of the Takahashi brother's

"I will put her upstairs in the guest bedroom." Sesshomaru said to kikyo. Though not used to explaining himself he felt in this situation it was necessary to keep communication open. At least to the only relative of the unconscious girl.

"You think she's gonna be alright?" Inuyasha finally said as he was left alone once more with kikyo. She still had not moved from the front foyer, not sure where to go from here. "She will be fine she healed herself back in the hallway at school." She replied back as Inuyasha ran a clawed hand threw his thick silver hair and gave her a small nod."You want somthin? We ain't got nothin special but I can make you somthin instant." Inuyasha called behind as he walked out of the foyer and in to the kitchen.  
Kikyo not knowing what else to do followed and nodded yes only to blush at her stupidity. His back was still turned. Finally after a few seconds she replied."Instant food is fine what is your specialty?" She wasn't sure why she felt at ease with him. He was after all a half demon and though only half by nature, half was more than what she should feel comfortable with alone.

"I got ramen, mac n cheese and pizza. I like ramen...I'm best at that." He said as a slight blush colored his cheeks. He turned from her once again finding the packets in the pantry.  
Kikyo noticed his blush and could not help but think he looked handsome.

Upstairs Sesshomaru laid Kagome down gently on the bed as he began to take her shoes and socks off. He was hoping to make her comfortable until she awoke. He slowly pulled down the covers and covered her with a light sheet He knew she would be hot as all her school cloths still remained on.  
As he looked back down at her he again thought her beauty was awe inspiring. She wasn't a glitz or glam kind of pretty, no she was more of an earthy pretty. Like she was more a natural beauty then something artificially produced. The more he started the more he wanted to touch her.  
She had turned in her sleep causing a piece of hair to fall carelessly on her face. Unable to resist, he slowly crouched down to her level and moved the stray hair away from her face. He couldn't help but to take extra notice that her skin was very soft.

Standing up again to full height, he wondered why he was so enamored with this small creäture. She was a beauty for sure but she was so small and looked do fragile compared to other demoness he knew. He was once again caught in thought of touching her, mainly her lips. Standing over her he moved to leave. Closing the door soundlessly, he began the decent down the stairs. He noticed the absents of his brother and the other miko. He stepped in to the foyer but soon heard their voices coming from the Kitchen.

"Hey prick what took ya so long? You better not have copped a feel or nothin."Inuyasha said as he saw his brother enter the room. "hn" was his board reply when he walked by the table to look through the cabinet. Hearing this Kikyo's eyes widen in distress. Sesshomaru just shook his head and sighed. He would have given him a snide remark but Sesshomaru found himself tired. Not in a sleepy way but just tired in general. It had after all been a very long day and tomorrow would proved to be even more so.

He, finding what he wanted in the fridge made himself a bowl of cereal. He then retreated to his room. It just so happened his room was next to the guest room Kagome was lying asleep in. He inhaled deep as he finished off his cereal. She had an amazing smell it was like nothing he knew but still smelt so familiar. It was a strange feeling as if he knew but didn't at the same time.  
While in bed he thought about the earlier events from the day most importantly his reaction to the principal threatening to report the girls. Did he really want her as a mate ? He tossed the idea around a bit and though he was not particularly fond of humans he felt he rather liked the idea of her barring his mark. He looked over at the clock that confirmed what he already knew."I Must sleep." He said as he again pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he found he was doing quite often.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry again I know my updates are sporadic but I actually broke my toe (yes my toe the little thing on your foot) earlier this week but enough of my excuses hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review! : )

"Ting" "Ting" "Ting" Kagome moaned in pain as she awoke to the sound."Did I wake you?" Kagome allowed a moment for her pain filled head to stop spinning. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes."Hm" She mumbled as her vision finally cleared and she saw whom it was that spoke. Gasping she grabbed the feather soft sheets and wrapped them around herself more securely.

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed as she shook her head remembering his question."N..No I.." She cut herself short as she fully took in her surroundings noticing she wasn't in her home."Um Where am I?"She softly said turning as she did so. A slight blush stained her cheeks."In my home I knew not where you kept your keys." Sesshomaru calmly explained. He watched her avoid his gaze. Gently touching her shoulder to bring back her attention, he held out a small tea-cup to her."What's this?" Sesshomaru smirked as he motioned again for her to take the cup.

"It's just tea, I thought you would want it after yesterday's events."He further explained. She mumbled her "thanks" and accepted the heated drink. He watched closely as she cautiously lifted the cup to her full lips. His widening a fraction at her moan of delight. She savored the taste.  
"Did you, put honey in this?" she carefully asked meeting his gaze. Seeing the expecting look in her eye, he finally nodded his head in response. She looked down to the cup only to look back at him in confusion."How? How did you know?"Another smirk appeared on his ethereal face as a soft chuckle slipped out causing her to blink in surprise.

"I saw you put it in the last time at your home."She looked down shaking her head as a smirk crept on to her own face."You really are perspective you know that?" Bending down to take a cup of his own,he lifted the cup off of the side table.  
He continued to watch her from his seat next to the bed. She tried to avoid his gaze and drink her tea but his eyes made her self consious."Why are you staring at me?" Sesshomaru looked off to the side only to return his gaze back to her."Can I not look at you?" At this she blushed not really knowing how to take his question.

"I really messed up huh?" Kagome quietly said as she stared in to her half empty cup. Sesshomaru not comfortable with her tone, ran his hand through his hair in unease."It would have happen eventually." Kagome looked up in confusion."Your power is to strong to be suppressed forever eventually your restraints would have given in." He continued as a knock came at the door.

Looking up Kagome looked to Sesshomaru in question."Um..come in." Kagome said after a brief silence. Kikyo opened the door and ran to meet her on the bed."Are you ok? How do you feel? I brought aspirin." Kikyo ranted as she held on tight to her cousin."I'm fine my head does hurt though." Kikyo reached in her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Shaking out two pills she gave a sympathetic smile and handed them to Kagome.

"Where is the half-breed now?"Kikyo who previously forgot about older demon turned to release Kagome."Inuyasha's still asleep." She said blushing a bit at his question knowing she spent the night in the half demon's room while he slept on the couch."On a first name basis?" Sesshomaru teased as he saw her blush deepen."We talk that's all." Kikyo looked away once more only to look back between the tall demon and her cousin."He's one year younger than me there's no reason to be formal." she continued in a rush as if to explain her casual relations with the half demon rationally.

Sesshomaru gave her a side glance in response but remained silent."So when do I go back?" Kagome said to break the silence. Sesshomaru though he acted nonchalant inside, was disappointed that she wished to return home so soon. "I will awaken the half demon we'll leave afterwards."

Sesshomaru finally said as he moved to get up from his seat in an attempt to save his pride . Though she was none the wiser that she wished to leave him so soon greatly bothered him. His Pride was hurt that she would rather go back to a hole in the wall (or in this case a home in a bridge ) then spend any more time with him. Though he knew logically that was not the case,a small part of him still held a level of doubt. It was not something he was use to.

"Sesshomaru...Thank you, for everything." Said a blushing Kagome as she watched him pause in his stride and turn to nod in her direction."We will leave shortly." He said before continuing his way to the half demons room where he slept on his couch.

"half-breed the women wish to depart." Sesshomaru said as he kicked the sleeping half demon off the couch sounding with a loud "Thud" and an angry growl from the young male who just face planted on to the wooden floor."What the hell prick!" yelled a now very angry half demon to his brother.  
"Hn" Sesshomaru coolly replied before turning to leave but not before Inuyasha got his say."Hey Prick I'm talkin to you." yelled a now irate half demon."I am done talking to you, make hast." Sesshomaru called behind as his monotone voice carried back to the now fuming Inuyasha who punched the neighboring couch in frustration.

"Do you...do you think the principle really reported us?" Asked a now unsure Kagome as the party moved cautiously down the street."I have no doubt in my mind. He sure looked serious when he said it."Kikyo said as she turned to her cousin noticing the other woman's ski-dish body language.  
"No matter what happens we stay ." Kikyo softly spoke as she gazed at Kagome in a comforting way. Taking a deep breath Kagome smiled and nodded her head in return.

"Hey Prick why you making us walk this whole way huh?" Inuyasha grumbled as he drug his feet behind the girls."Shush" Sesshomaru motioned his hand down the hill in front of them as he saw two black cars parked at the bridge. It was then that Inuyasha could hear the voices of others and saw Kagome's door broken in. So fixated on the intruders down bellow it wasn't until Inuyasha spoke that Sesshomaru realized his mistake."Yo prick we gots uninvited company." Inuyahsa yelled as four demons appeared from the side and behind.

Never one to waste time Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in preparation of what would soon be a heavy fight as he pushed the girls further behind him. It was then that one demon went to reach around the half demon to grab at the girls. This resulting in a fist to the face as another demon jumped on his back trying to choke him. Sesshomaru jumped in to action feeling his fingers burn. A familiar sensation of poison rushing to his finger tips.

The screams of the demon on Inuyasha's back sounded loud in the air as Sesshomaru's whip ripped open the skin on its face and continued until there was nothing left of the demon. A vociferous cry of "iron reaver soul stealer," was heard from the half demon as more and more demon came to replace the once he and Sesshomaru cut down. "cover the girls." ordered Sesshomaru as he jumped high above the others getting a bird's eye view of the onslaught of demon that persisted in coming forth. Seeing where most where he released a gust of his poison successfully either killing or physically impairing the demons long enough for him to get the girls out.

"Take the girls to the house." Sesshomaru command to the half-breed who was in the middle of braking the neck of the demon.  
"I aint leaving you here you prick!" Inuyasha said as he kicked another demon away that slipped passed during the commotion and attempted to move Kikyo. It was then that Sesshomaru realized what was going on. Why would you push aside something you wish to trap? The answer was you wouldn't. They were not after the girls they were after Kagome specifically.

"This is not a request take them both now." Sesshomaru was dismayed at the thought of some possibly taking Kagome from him and his brother was not acting in his right mind (Not that he did normally).

"Fine but if you don't come back before dark I'm commin to get your ass!" hollered the half demon as he fought forwards through the mess of fallen demon. He was dragging each girl by the arm as they reached the car Kagome struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.  
"We can't really leave him here. There are so many still coming." Said a now very distressed Kagome when she was unable to break the half demons hold on her wrist. Kikyo knowing they had to go and coming up with the same conclusion Sesshomaru did, knew she had to persuade Kagome against staying.

"You are not yet fully trained Kagome,you would be a hindrance in his efforts to rid the demon if you stay." Kikyo tried to reason with her hoping her words would sink in fully."I don't care I want to help him I can't just let him fight alone. I know I can help."Inuyasha who finally had to let go of the girls to fight off two more spawn demons grew tired of Kagome's stubborn nature."You really doubt the prick that much? He may be a prick but this shit is his strong hold, he'll be fine. Ya think he would make me leave if he wasn't confident? Regardless what you think, me and Sesshomaru aint close there's no unbreakable brotherly bond or some shit like that. He aint tryin to protect my ass and I aint stayin here to have him rag on my ass later so get your ass in the car!"

Kagome startled a bit starred wide-eyed at him like he had gone insane or grew an extra had never yelled at her like that during the entire time she had known the half demon. Sure he had a temper but never was his anger directed so much at her that he would yell at her that way. As she continued to glare at him while her confusion turned to anger she saw worry in his eyes.

It was then that she realized he was worried for her and that was why he was so angry. So taking a deep breath she nodded her head and gave in taking the back seat while Kikyo took shot-gun. Inuyasha banged a demons head off of the driver side door as he quickly got in and started the engine while other demons tried to follow. Kagome looked out of the rear window think of the fight just over the hill they were on previously and begged that Sesshomaru would make out ok on his own.

Sesshomaru was surrounded but unafraid. He stood motionless as the breeze passed threw his bangs covering his normally viewable crescent moon. A low growl was heard as Sesshomaru grew tired of waiting. Just as he was going to make his move he heard foot steps. The crowd parted seemingly in silence as a lone dark figure emerged in front of him.

"Please excuse my...associate they can be a bit shall I say, course in their greeting."Sesshomaru assessed the demon and soon found a variety of reasons why he felt a distaste for the male in front of him. Inky black hair and red eyes signifying him as a spider in species. Sneaky and conniving in personality. He then looked at the demons attire. He could tell he came from wealth if the lapels on his suite and diamonds on his watch were anything to go by.

"Your (Associates) as you call them assaulted and broke in to a young women's home, I do believe that is still against the law even for a demon of wealth such as your self." Sesshomaru calmly stated as he grew board the conversation.

"Oh you misunderstand young lord. Oh yes I do know of whom you are but you are mistaken unfortunately. See I came to visit a friend when there was no answer at the door. Well I was so concerned for her welfare that my associate assisted in confirming no harm came to fall on her. Though a bit hasty I admit certainly nothing against the law." The demon finished with a well-groomed smirk on his face another thing that left Sesshomaru with a bad taste in his mouth.

"I do believe it is you who are mistaken, my brother and myself are the only acquaintances of the young women who resides in the home you have thoroughly destroyed. I am sure she is more than happy to inform the police of the same." Sesshomaru was getting more and more irritated with this song and dance of words and if not for that fact that he needed to know why this demon was after Kagome, would have already decapitated the male for irritation alone.

"The police you say. Hmm I wonder how corroborative they will be after knowing her a miko. So traditional those demon are do you not agree?" The demon was clever he would give him that but spiders were well known for their word games and hidden truths.  
"What business do you have with the women who lives here?" Sesshomaru got straight to the point not willing to waste any more time. "Well you are bold are you not young lord?" The demon sneered as he walked around Sesshomaru almost as if he were looking for a week spot and Sesshomaru knew better than to give anything away keeping his tone neutral during the entire interaction with the dark demon.

"OK young lord you found me out I have not formally met the young Kagome as you know. I however was at a time acquainted with her mother and did not want Kagome to face the same tragic fate." Sesshomaru though calm and nonchalant on the outside was snarling on the inside. The thought of this demon being anywhere near Kagome was something he refused to have happen.

"I can assure you Kagome is safe and will never befall the same hardship as her fellow miko predecessors. I will take my leave now don't bother following you will not be able to enter the estate." Sesshomaru called behind him as he turned and casually walked away. Not missing a beat as he felt the change in breeze signifying the demons attack from behind. Sesshomaru stepped to the side causing the demon to reroute himself in front to prevent from falling on the ground. The demon took an offensive stance as he once more began to speak.

"Though you are strong (pup) you are still to young to play with the big boys. I do believe I have been more than a gentleman in regards to your obvious disrespect." He put much emphasis on the word hoping to get a reaction from the otherwise stoic young lord.  
"I am no pup by definition and you are most certainly not a gentleman though you do clearly try to compensate for that fact." Sesshomaru calmly said as he motioned towards the demons attire.

The demon just smirked. If Sesshomaru had gone through his maturity he might not have been so confident but the boy was clearly no more than twenty years of age at best. On average a dog demon only matured at twenty-five at the very earliest.

"Big words for some one so inept." Said the demon before he attacked with lightning speed that Sesshomaru was having difficulty in surpassing. Not for nothing, though he had an extreme distaste for the demon in front of him, Sesshomaru acknowledged the demon's strength and speed as he sustained a hit to the side.

A tentacle shot out from the demon above it was becoming increasingly hard for Sesshomaru to doge the tentacles that seemingly came from no where. He had to battle the demon's increased speed coupled with the new wound at his side, he knew in his current state he would only last another few minutes a half hour at best. Sesshomaru was not feeble by any means but he knew better than to under-estimate his opponents and this was a spider he was dealing with. A very conniving one at that.

"Your slowing down pup do you need a break?" The demon taunted as he saw Sesshomaru hold his side while dodging another one of his tentacles. Sesshomaru growled under his breath at the demons snide remark but still would not give in to any reaction knowing if he did the demon would win for certain.

When Sesshomaru did not give him any reaction the demon tried a different angle to get at him."You know I never met Kagome but I know her mother was very attractive I can't wait to see for myself if she took after her in looks as well as power." He said in a curious tone knowing he had the demon as he impaled him to a neighboring tree through the stomach.

It was then that Sesshomaru felt most defeated that was until the last comet from the demon fully sunk in and he felt a rage like none he had ever felt. A wire within snap as his eyes bled red and his claws and fangs lengthened."Your tricks won't work on me I know all about your kinds partial transformations." Chuckled the vile demon as a satisfied smirk reached his eyes.  
A murderous raw and a surge of unknown power wiped that smirk from said demons face as the Inu began moving after cutting through the tentacles that previously bound him to the tree.

Sesshomaru never felt this way. His beast's voice rang clearly threw his head like a mantra. It wanted blood, wanted to bathe in the red life substance this demon would soon produce. He felt his power run threw him. It was both energizing and painful as he felt every muscle in his body break and reform. Finlay he began his full transformation.

The demon knew he was in trouble never had an Inu transformed at such a young age. it was just unheard of the fact that this was no mere demon also fueled more fear threw him. He knew he was the son of a great daiyoukai currently one of the strongest demon in all the world.  
He looked on with awe and fear as a giant white dog appeared in place of the teenager he was previously battling. It wasn't until the beast began to charge that the demon found the giant dog's speed to far out rival his own and in desperation began hurling tentacles from all directions to hold the beast back.

Sesshomaru fully transformed began anew with his efforts to eradicate the vile filth of a demon who was trying to hold him down with more tentacles. There was no success as he broke through and dripped poison on the ground creating a gas not even the strongest demon could with stand for long periods of time.  
The dark demon knew he had to escape or die an early and very painful death. Having no choice left. He called his minions back to distract the beast while he tried his escape.

Sesshomaru saw the onslaught of demon's once more as the spider attempted escape. He made to leap up over the demons only to have four rather large ogre hybrids rip into his feet preventing him from leave unless he dealt with them first. At first it was really quite simple, killing the on coming demon's but as more and more came he soon found out that his large size was both a blessing as well as a hindrance.

He was literally a large target that they all were aiming for. Having transformed previously it made a difficult task to maneuver among the many demon's to prevent injury. Though he was cutting multiple down at a time, due to his size as well as the number of demon, he was being impacted with injury after injury.  
He knew it was only a matter of time before they wore him down or worse yet, over take him altogether. He bit,threw,spit and stomped on the numerous demon. Sesshomaru cried out as the demon finally managed to wrangle him down to the ground making him even more vulnerable and unable to transform back due to never having fully transformed to begin with.

Just as the demon's launched atop him he blacked out but not before hearing a thunderous howl as a grateful smirk graced his canine features.  
An enormous White dog emerged that dwarfs the fallen one in size. It's gaze fixated on Sesshomaru who now lay motionless on the ground. The demon's who previously were trying to inflict mortal injury to the fallen giant dog, recognized the newcomer for what he truly was. They tried to run in an attempt to flee but with no arrival as a barrier was erected over them. A poisonous gas soon filtered through causing all trapped to die with in minutes. The poison took hold leaving nothing left but bones and a soppy goo of what was previously flesh.

"Sesshomaru!" Was what was heard as the enormous dog reverted to his humanoid form and raced over to the fallen. He was still motionless as his body pulsed and a bright light flashed leaving in its wake a humanoid Sesshomaru in a deep state of unconsciousness.

"My son...no, not you... how can it be you?...It was not your time yet." Said the older dog demon as the last of his words softened to a sorrowful whisper. He rested his son's head on his lap and brushed the blood and dirt soaked hair from the demons bruised and bloodied face.  
Knowing he had to get his heir back to the estate,he picked up his son effortlessly and took flight.

"Inuyasha it's been over three hours go find him!" Yelled a now hysterical Kagome as she pushed the half demon towards the door. "He'll be here soon I know it and stop yellin at me it hurtin my ears! " Inuyasha yelled back as Kikyo walked in between the two in an attempt to defuse the fight. "Kagome I'm sure Inuyasha is right besides he specifically said before dark right?" Kikyo calmly said as she rubbed circled on the young women's back in a comforting motion. "The light is fading as we speak we need to find him before..."

Kagome's words were cut short as the front door burst opened to reveal a demon who was a shocking resemblance of both Sesshomaru as well as Inuyasha but in different ways. As the demon moved further in to the house Kagome noticed Sesshomaru in his arms and ran to him instantly as the demon moved him to the large couch.  
"Sesshomaru, why is he not waking?" Cried a now petrified Kagome as she touched his face and shook his shoulder attempting to rouse him.

"He has been threw much including a full transformation Kagome." Kagome looked up at the demon with question before Inuyasha spoke once more."Father a full transformation? There's no way he aint old enough yet."The demon looked down at his youngest with a hand raised to silence the pup."I have witnessed this with my own eyes, what I say is true. He needs time to recover Kagome he may not wake for several days depending on the energy he has depleted."

At this kagome looked up at the demon with curiosity and question in her gaze from her place on the floor beside the couch. She finally asked what all were trying to figure out."You called me by name. Do I know you?"


	8. Chapter 8

The demon wore a kind filled smile as he addressed her."We have not been formally introduced I am Inutaisho...I knew your mother."Kagome looked at him in shock as she tried to detangle her thoughts. "Father" whispered a now confused Inuyasha as the silence stilled in the air.  
All was motionless before a forgotten Sesshomaru moaned in pain from his place on the couch. Turning her gaze from the demon Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru can you hear me ?" she rushed as she brushed a piece of hair from his face. Another moan was her only response.

Kikyo now curious about the ties between the demon before her and her deceased aunt, finally spoke. "How do you know of my aunt?" Inutaisho turned towards the older miko with a sigh I will reveal all but first let's get Sesshomaru to his room and seal off this house. Inuyasha help me move him upstairs." He said with finality.  
"Hn" the young half-breed nodded as he moved to grab Sesshomaru's feet while his father carried the brunt of his weight with his arms."Kagome he'll be ok " Inuyasha said when the girl moved to follow. She looked back at him with unshed tears as she moved out of the two demons way.

Kikyo looked from Kagome to the two demons now retreating backs. They moved up the stairs with the unconscious male in their arms. Her gaze was wary and full of caution if it were not bad enough with the first two demons, the aura of the new arrival (their father) she thought, had more than four times their strength. To add more, the unconscious Sesshomaru had just apparently gone through his transformation meaning his strength alone would be at least twice if not three times the strength he had when she first assessed him.

"Kagome..." Kikyo pause as she tried to find her words carefully as to not upset Kagome further."I know you worry for Sesshomaru...he is transformed now and so his urges,instincts will be stronger and not as easy to suppress."  
Kagome now confused sniffled a bit before giving Kikyo a Questioning look. Sighing Kikyo closed her eyes only to open them once more moments later. "All I mean to say is we should be cautious. Demons are not the same as men Kagome." Kikyo finished before Kagome huffed in astonishment.

"How can you,you just say that I mean look at him look at what he..."  
"Kagome please listen."  
"No you listen he is hurt because he wanted to protect us and."  
" You he wanted to protect you Kagome and "  
"I don't care what you say he is a good person"  
"He's a demon"  
"They are caring"  
They are destructive"  
He fought for us"  
"They are dangerous"  
"look at what he sacrificed for us! what he put himself through for us! to protect us!... he is lying in a bed unconscious because of us... because of me."

Kagome's soft voice cracked as her unshed tears broke and fell from her blue eyes. Her head bent in despair. Kikyo letting it drop just to keep her cousin from any more pain,moved to her and held on tight as Kagome shook and shuttered.  
"It's ok, he's ok Kagome." Kikyo softly said as she patted her hair .Kagome shook her head and sniffled as she pushed back from Kikyo's embrace.  
"He's ok now but it could have been worse he could have been worse...this is to dangerous. I'm to dangerous to be around?" Kagome asked as she lifted her tear stricken face. Grabbing Kagome's hand, she moved her back in to an embrace once more."No Kagome this is not your fault."

"your cousin is quite right He would have gone threw a transformation at some point. It is considered a great feet that he has at so young. It means he is strong." Inutaisho said as he made his presence known. Kikyo held on to Kagome tighter as the demon made his approach.  
"Let sit down and I can answer all of your questions." Most would assume he spoke to Kagome but his gaze remained fixated on Kikyo as she loosened her grip just a bit.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she sat down on the couch with a quiet Kagome at her side.  
"He is upstairs preparing your rooms, he'll be down shortly."Kikyo just nodded as Kagome folded and unfolded her hands in nervousness and anticipation.

"Where to start?...I suppose when I first met your mother." He finally said as he sat in the chair directly across from the girls.

"It was 17 years ago I was running late for dinne. It was my anniversary with Inuyasha's mother...Izayoi. She was so happy we found a babysitter and I was taking her to her favorite restaurant. It was the first time she was going to drink her favorite peppermint flavored sake since Inuyasha was born. I was suppose to meet her at 8 'o'clock at the gazebo in town, it was where we first met...but I was late from work that night. I had just over taken an opposing companies assets. I remember thinking about how mad she was going to be that we missed our reservation. So I stopped at the flower shop in town to pick up some lily's, they were her favorite.

I should have just went to her but I didn't want to show up empty-handed after what I had done. Anyway I finally made it to the gazebo. I was about 45 minutes late but she was still there just sitting,smiling at me from accords the street. I was so happy she was still there waiting even after so long. As the snow fell she looked so beautiful that I didn't even sense the other demon from behind her until it was too late.

I recognized him as the owner of the company I had just bankrupt.  
I ran faster than I ever had in my long life that night...  
A street that was all that separated me from her but it was far enough for the demons claws to pierce through her soft human skin.

There was blood everywhere and I became so enraged. I killed the demon on the spot, snapped his neck like a twig but I couldn't stop the bleeding, you humans your bodies are so frail... I must have sat there for what felt like hours with two dead bodies in the gazebo. My beloved and her killer.

My beast had long since took control over my body. As I held her body in my blood covered arms I felt another presence but this one was different, it was holy. I thought it impossible there were no more miko they were all gone I knew but still the aura...  
Then I saw her Sayuri, your mother.  
I snarled at her as she approached. I didn't know if she was real or not. She looked like a goddess in her powder blue dress, it almost blended in completely with the snow.

She sat down across from me and I growled at her closeness but she didn't move away, instead she picked up a lily that was on the snow-covered grown. She wiped off the blood and held it out to me. I often wondered why she wasn't scared of me that night My eyes would have been crimson, my beast in control and I was covered in human blood.  
She was there for me like no other could be. she held me at night when I'd cry out for my Izayoi. I asked her once why she came, she said I looked like I needed her help. I loved your mother she was my closes friend...

I looked for her for weeks when she disappeared until her family told me they found her body and that you were gone as well. They told me you died but I couldn't accept that. You were the only part of her left in this world. After about a month with no help from the police I tried to find you on my own. I searched for years only to find out that you where here in the country this whole time right beneath my nose.

I went to take custody of you but was stone-walled by the orphanage and their generous sponsor Mr Naraku onigumo. The same man who showed up at your home today. The source I had in the orphanage said you had an episode and exposed yourself as a miko. After that you disappeared again. He didn't know where you were and I didn't want to risk him finding you by bringing you home. He had everyone watching me to track you down.

I was actually in the states to get a new lawyer for my case, seems he has some dirt on ever other descent lawyer here in japan. I heard he was planning on pushing the court date up by 3 weeks and knew he had found you. I came as soon as I could. I'm glad I wasn't to late this time.

"It was you then,You were the demon that my aunt exposed herself to. It was because of you that she died!"  
Accused a now standing Kikyo.  
"I never betrayed her secret!" Said a now angry Inutaisho as he in turn stood up with a feral look in his eyes at her accusation.  
"Stop! Both of you just stop" Kagome said now exasperated with all the fighting.

"Father" Whispered a broken looking Inuyasha from the bottom step.  
"Son please I wanted to tell you how your mother died but I didn't..  
"No! you didn't did you but could just say it to strangers!"  
"There not strangers son"  
"Whatever old man"  
"Inuyasha,Inuyasha !" Inutaisho called as his youngest son ran back up the stairs only for a sound slamming of a door to ring clear in the air moments later.

Sighing deeply, he ran his hands threw his long hair. A defeated look overtook his face before he gathered his senses once again .It wasn't until he did this action that Kagome could see his true age. Though demon age slower than humans neither race could hide the signs weather it be in their wrinkles, eyes or mannerisms. For Inutaisho it was the former two.

"I have something for you" He said when the girls finally settled there gaze on him once more. Reaching over the table that divided them the demon moved to get something from inside the drawer.  
"I don't know if this will help you but I know it's helped me." He lifted an embroidered book from inside the table and handed it to Kagome.  
"Please sit,we all want the same thing here." Inutaisho said when Kikyo remained standing. Licking her lips she tucked her arms under as she sat next to kagome never once braking eye contact with the Inu demon.

"What is this?" ask Kagome as she moved her fingers around beautiful stitching on the cover of the book.  
"Open it" Inutaisho said as he motioned towards the book.  
Looking between him and the book Kagome silently nodded as she took a deep breath not sure what she was going to find and opened the book.

The first picture was of a kneeling woman she now recognized as her mother and two children. The photo was taken at the beach with the ocean behind the group. Her hair was blown to the side as she wore a big smile. she was holding up two bunny ears one behind each child in the photo.

"Is this Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome in awe as she traced the ears on the child to the left of her mother.  
"It is, as I have said we were close the boys two."Inutaisho finished as his gaze moved from the preoccupied Kagome to a now fixated Kikyo.

"A day at the beach with my favorite boys...(9 weeks)?" Kagome read the words carefully not understanding until it dawned oh her. "This is her pregnancy log." looking up from the book to the now gently smiling Inu demon who in turn nodded to confirm.  
"she had just found out that day and wanted to celebrate." Inutaisho said as he pointed to the picture.  
"It was only forty degrees out but she insisted ." He finished with a reminiscent tone as it lit in his voice."She always did things like that, the boys liked it...they liked her.

"Why does Inuyasha not remember her surely he would have recognized her as Kagome's mother?" asked a now curious Kikyo. looking down Inutaisho paused before answering. This book was from the last year of Sayuri's life Inuyasha was only two in that photo Sesshomaru probably remembers her but not what she looks like he was only a few years older.

"I never thought I would see Sesshomaru smile like this." Kagome now spoke up as she turned the page on a new photo where her mother's belly was much larger than in the previous one.  
Her mother had a sly smile as Sesshomaru lifted up her shirt to show her large stomach as he broadly smiled and pressed his cheek against it.

"Do you know Kagome's father?" Kikyo asked as kagome smile fell. She looked back at the demon. He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Sayuri was very secretive about Kagome's father. When I asked her about it she would quickly change the subject or tell me it was unimportant, after a while I just stopped asking."

As kagome turned to another page it was of Inutaisho holding up a large jug of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other." More cravings at two am thanks to my best man.." Kagome read as she looked at the picture she recognized it to be the dining room of the house she now sat in.

"Just what was your relations with my aunt?" Kikyo carefully asked noting the time in the photo to be close to that of the text written beside it.  
Raising both hands defensively,Inutaisho shook his head fiercely in response. "As I said we were close friends. I was there for her during her pregnancy as she was there for me after my wife passed but we could never be anything more. Both our hearts belong to another...we both respected that.

The air once more stilled in silence as kagome turned the page and began to trace the picture of her mother sleeping in bed with a book lying across her large belly.  
Suddenly the silence was broken by the chiming of the large grandfather clock in the hall.

"Well it's getting late I believe I'm going to head to bed. let me show you both to your rooms I think Inuyaha finished before heading back up." Inutaisho casually said as he stretched and closed the book and nodded before standing with Kikyo. They all headed up the stairs.  
Kikyo's room was next to Kagome's and across from Inuyasha's and Kagome's across from Sesshomaru's.

"Well make yourselves at home girls if you need anything I'm down the hall here." Inutaisho said as he pointed to a door down the hall.  
"Thank you...for all of this." Kagome quietly said as Inutaisho moved to go to his room. He gave a genuine smile before replying. "This is where you belong,where you always belonged...welcome home Kagome ." He finished as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her forehead before turning again to go to bed.

"Kikyo watched the scene unfold before her with a small amount of envy. Though she had a house growing up. Because of her mothers depression over the loss of her twin she never experienced childhood properly. It was always train, study and search. She always felt as if she had missed out on a true home or childhood but always told herself that it would be worth it when she found kagome. They would start their own family and though she couldn't get back all the lost experiences she may have missed out on, she would create new ones together with Kagome.  
She just hoped that she would be able to soon find her place here alongside her beloved cousin.

Before she knew it she was in an embrace with Kagome saying goodnight."Are you sure you'll be OK on your own? I don't mind sharing." Kikyo said as she hugged her back. She smoothed the back of the younger woman's hair."I'm sure I'll be fine besides your only next door." Kikyo smiled and nodded, she knew she was being overly protective but it was hard not to be when she had spent her entire life searching for this one person in front of her.

As Kagome closed her door Kikyo took a deep breath when her stomach made its state of emptiness known. She headed back down stairs for the ramen that Inuyasha showed her the night. As the water boiled and she began opening the package she heard a sound from behind. She quickly turned startled successfully knocking noodles all over the floor.

"I didn't mean to scare you." A surprisingly quiet Inuyasha said as he moved to get the broom from the kitchen closet."No it was my fault I wasn't paying attention if I had I would have sensed you. I shouldn't have let my guard down." Inuyasha paused at her last statement before grabbing the broom. So caught up in cleaning the mess, she didn't realize how close he was behind her and shot up to quick causing them to almost collide. If not for Inuyasha's quick reflexes the would have both fallen. He reached around her waist to steady her before she fell to the floor.

Only mere inches apart Inuyasha saw in her eyes a softness he had not yet seen in the normally stone woman. At their closeness Kikyo quickly backed away with a blush staining her cheeks.  
"Sorry again I suppose I'm not quite myself tonight."Inuyasha shrugged and began sweeping the left over noodles that remained on the floor.

"Oh no I think that was the last bag" Kikyo said as she reached in to the cabinet to retrieve a new package only for it to be empty."Na I keep an extra stash under the cupboard." Inuyasha replied as he reached behind her to open the cupboard door and hand her another pack."Thanks" Kikyo tentatively replied as she took the pack handed to her.  
Inuyasha finished sweeping quickly and threw out the mess."Would you like to join me for dinner?" Kikyo asked before fumbling over her words."I didn't mean dinner, I mean I did just not dinner dinner just this, oh would you like ramen?" she finally finished.

Smirking he nodded yes and sat down. As the ramen cooked Kikyo sat across from the half demon. Why was she always making a fool of herself around him recently? It seemed the longer she was around him the more out of character she became. If it weren't bad enough she had Kagome and other demons to worry about now she could feel her heart skip a bit when ever she found herself alone with this particular half demon. This silence was definitely not helping.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She finally said to clear the silence but soon regretted it when she saw a noticeable flinch from him. Inuyasha put his head down on the table only to then raise it once more to gaze at her."I'm not mad for the reason you think." He finally said after a small pause he continued.  
"My father never told much about my mother growing up and I never knew how exactly she died but that's not why I was angry. If I was being true I was mad at myself. I always dreamed of a smiling women with dark brown hair and a beautiful smiling face. I always asumed it was my mom but after tonight... I realized that it wasn't my mom but Kagome's that I was really seeing. How could I have forgotten my own mother?"

He finished with a slow whisper."If I may give you my in put? You were but a baby when she passed. There is no logical way you would have remembered her visually anyway. How do you know it was Kagome's mother and not yours? " Kikyo was now curious and a bit confused.  
"I saw a picture book when I was young. My brother and me were both in it with a human women she had dark brown hair and a smile. At the time I was only in fourth grade I naturally assumed it was of my mother. My father didn't talk much about her, I didn't know I was just a baby when she passed just that I was young. After dad's story I realize who I really saw that day."

Kikyo nodded in response but remained quiet as she got up to take the ramen from the stove top.  
"Well it's done but very hot." Kikyo said as she scooped a large potion in to a bowl for Inuyasha to eat while giving herself a moderate size. Inuyasha not one to listen to anyone, tried to eat it down only for noodles to sputter out of his mouth as he tried desperately to suck in air to cool off the noodles. Kikyo couldn't help the small chuckle that escape at the sight.

Inuyasha not thrilled he had just wasted a good mouth full of ramen looked at the giggling female to give her a piece of his mind when he notice her smile.'  
"you look good when you smile... should do it more often." He wasn't sure why the words left his mouth but by the look on her face and smile that slowly crept away, she wasn't all to happy with his statement."Don't like me lookin at you huh? It's cool I'm use to people not really liking me being half and half and all"

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, for some reason she found she didn't like his rejected tone of acceptance."I'm not use to compliments...thank you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Upstairs Kagome was fascinated with the pictures and her mother's written hand of carrying her in the womb. She kept hearing a sort of scratching noise but chalked it up to Inuyasha or maybe Kikyo doing something in one of the rooms and continued to turn through the many pages of the book.

It wasn't until the noise increased and continued to persist that Kagome got a bit worried. Closing the book and laying it on the bed, she put on her slippers from the foot of the bed and opened her door.  
"Inuyasha...? Kikyo...?" When no response came and the noise stopped she moved to turn towards the door and head back in when suddenly she heard it once more and now that she was out in the hall she could hear that it was coming from the room across from her own.  
"Sesshomaru" she whispered as she hurriedly walked across the hall to his door and put her ear up to the worn wood. The sound continued and she was becoming increasingly worried. Not knowing that Kikyo was down stairs along with Inuyasha she assumed they were in bead as well and didn't want to wake them. She also didn't want to just enter in Sesshomaru's room.

Biting her lip in thought she heard a louder 'Thump" come from the door and turned the knob to enter.  
"Sesshomaru, I'm coming in." she said a bit above a whisper as not to wake any of the others.  
As she crept inside she noticed him right away on the bed sheets array and hair tousled as he continued to move around sporadically in a sleeping state. Thinking him to be having a nightmare of some kind she silently closed the door behind her and moved towards the sleeping demon.

As she approached the demon she realized the noise earlier was the head-board of his bed scratching up against the wall behind it. The thump must have been from it smacking it with his increased movement.  
She bent down to him and reached a hand out to his face in an attempt to rouse the demon from his nightmare.  
"Sesshomaru wake up your having a bad dream." she softly said as her hand finally made contact with the demons cheek. Suddenly his eyes flung open only to reveal a crimson red color. Frightened of him she quickly moved her hand away only for him to grab it back and growl at her in response.

"Please let go I'm sorry I..." she was interrupted with another loud growl before tears came to her blue eyes at his appearance and it was then that she noticed how hot his skin was.  
At smelling her tears Sesshomaru gained back his senses and the red began to fade from his eyes, still not the normal color she noted. His eyes were not as bright as she remembered them to be, instead they resembled something close to burnt gold with flex of reds still remaining.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you were having a nightmare." Kagome finally said when he still refused to release his grip on her hand. Trying to move out of his tight hold, she again found that he refused. Gazing up at her from his spot on the bed Sesshomaru did not want to let her go. Something in him,something strong urged him to keep her with in sight.  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru finally rasped his voice sounding like sandpaper. "You have a fever let me get you a cold cloth from the bathroom." Kagome tried now that she knew he recognized her again.

Shaking his head he tried to sit up only for kagome's free hand to push him back down."You shouldn't move you need to rest." She said only to realize that he now took hold of that hand as well leaving her in a completely bent over position above him.  
"Let go please...I need to get you a cold cloth and maybe some medicine." She said a bit louder becoming irritated with his irrational behavior.

He in turn shook his head no and moved to pull her down on top of him."Stay." was all he could say. She fought his hold and in his weakened state was able to free at least one of her hands. He looked down at his own hand in wonderment at how much larger it seemed then from before.

Seeing she wasn't going to get anything accomplished this way and knowing he did need something to bring down the fever she opted for a compromise.  
"How about I stay until you go back to sleep and you let me go now to at least get you a cold cloth?" She felt as if she was bargaining with a child the way he was acting.

"You stay with me all night and get the cloth from my bathroom, where I can see." He finished knowing she would have no choice but to accept. It was her personality to help others and he was going to take full advantage of that trait.

Sighing she nodded and felt him slowly loosen his grip on her hand until he released her fully.  
"Where is your bathroom?" she asked when he gave her a small smirk of triumph.  
"Threw that door the cloths are on the rack beside the shower." he rasped as he pointed her to the right place.

While in the bathroom Kagome quickly found the rack he was talking about and moved to the sink where she ran the cold water over it a couple of times before wringing it out of any excess water. As she unraveled the small towel she thought on his actions. Why was he being so clingy all a sudden? Was it because he didn't want to be alone or was it that he really wanted her there with him?

Shaking her head out of thought she turned the light off and went back to him beside the bed. She gently placed the cloth over his forehead and watched as he moaned in response.  
She remained like this bent over him while applying pressure on the cloth for several minutes until she saw him move.

He brought his blankets back revealing his well toned legs and chest as he was only in his boxers probably the doing of Inuyasha and their father. Finally registering what he wanted she shook her head no and went to sit on the chair not far from his bed. It was next to the small table that separated the two pieces of furniture.

Before she was able to fully sit she heard him speak again and just like before his voice was a deep rasp."Please... I won't do anything" Kagome looked back up at him as if he had gone mad. Was it not good enough that he got his way in keeping her in his room now he wanted her in his bed ?

"I'd rather not, thanks." she said as she curled up her legs to sleep on the chair. She then heard the rustling of sheets and looked back over at him. He had moved his spare pillows in to a line through his large bed.  
"I will remain on my side" She gave him a doubtful look but he plea she saw deep with in his eyes was starting to break her resolve down.  
"Please." He said once again and that put the nail in the coffin for her. He looked to pitiful for her to deny him. With his hair a tousled mess and his skin sweaty. The cold cloth she placed on his head slowly falling down off his head.

"Promise?" she asked as he slowly smirked a small smile while swallowing heavily once again a sure sign he was still indeed in need of rest. Slowly she moved off of the chair and made her way to the bed. Taking the covers he lifted up for her to slide in. She removed her slippers and climbed inside. She felt him instantly wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back towards his chest. The pillows were still in place and so there was no skin to skin contact between the to aside from his arms to her stomach.

She swallowed loud as she tried to calm her thumping heartbeat, it wasn't every day you sleep next to young demon lord and a very attractive one at that. Shaking her thoughts away again she took two deep breaths before closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.  
He however relished the feel of her wrapped in his arms and the feeling he had before when he just had her hand in his own intensified ten fold. He couldn't describe it but just having her in his bed, in his arms and now covered in his scent made all the pain his body cased. It was all the more worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning broke the occupants of the house began to rise. Inu taisho was the first to rise as he walked down the hall with a bright smile on his face. The first place he wanted to go was Kagome's room. He had waited years to have her back and didn't want to waste any more time but when he reached her door her scent was stale. Thinking maybe she was in her cousins room he crept next door.  
Not only was Kagome's scent not there but her cousin kikyo's was missing as well. Fearing the worst he turned quickly as a feminine snore reached his ears. It was then that he gained back his senses and smelled the room across the hall. "Inuyasha?" he whispered in confusion. Shaking his head he opened the door only to find his youngest half off his couch in an uncomfortable position and Kikyo nestled warmly in his large bed.

He smiled at the sight but soon found his mirth gone as he still had not found the young woman he was looking for. As quietly as he could as to not wake the two sleeping teens he crept back and silently closed the door. Heading to the next room he slowly creaked open the door. What he was met with was both confusing and a bit worrisome.  
Sesshomaru had Kagome completely surrounded as his leg was wrapped around her small frame and his arms enclosed around the remaining part of her body. Sesshomaru being full demon and a light sleeper opened his eyes to his father whom still wore a slightly agasped face.  
Inu taisho coming out of his confused daze glared at his son. " son...release her" He quietly growled out so not to wake the sleeping girl. Sesshomaru only tightened his hold further in pure defiance. "No" Inutaisho fearing the worst narrowed his eyes at his oldest's behavior. "Let her go Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru feeling the threat his father was quietly promising became possessive as his eyes began to bleed red. "Never" was his only verbal reply.

"Sesshomaru you don't understand what you are doing. Your best is still in partial control I fear you may hurt her if you do not release her." Sesshomaru widened his eyes at his fathers words and slowly released Kagome. Inutashio not wanting his son's demon coming back and re claiming the girl, hurried to grab Kagome from the bed and silently walked to the door. He stole one last glance at his son before whispering. "I will speak to you in a moment." Sesshomaru still shocked at his own behavior only nodded and watched as his father closed the door.

"Kikyo was next to wake as she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with light from the window. "Why are the curtains not drawn?" she moaned as she slowly sat up. She was startled when a loud "Snort" was heard from the opposite side of the room. She then saw a sleeping Inuyahsa falling slowly from his couch. Knowing she would never reach him in time to keep him from falling or If she did he would be to heavy for her to lift. She waited silently for him to hit the hard floor.  
"Thud" "What the hell!" The half demon hollered from his place on the floor. Kikyo sill a bit disoriented from sleep couldn't hold back the giggle that followed. Inuyasha not happy about his rude awakening glared at her form the floor. That was until he saw her smile. For some reason that smile captivated him, struck him even and he found he couldn't be angry at her. At least not when she smiled at him.  
Kikyo seeing him stare at her quickly dropped her smile as she starred in his eyes. They remained like that for a few more minutes before Inuyasha brashley broke the silence with. "So you sleep good? I Obviously didn't" he finished as he began slowly rubbing the back of his sore neck. Kikyo confused and a bit hurt believing he blamed her for his unrestful sleep took the defensive at his crass comment.  
"As I remember, It was you who suggested that I sleep in your bed. If you regret that decision don't expect me to feel bad for you. It was your insistence that caused your discomfort." She finished as she quickly ripped the sheet from her body and stormed for the door.  
Inuyasha not understanding why she was so upset went to block her way. "Hey wait you got it wrong I wasn't sayin nothin like..." he was cut off with a small blast of purification to his hand that was holding her arm from opening the door."OI Wench!" His words only seemed to full her anger as she slammed the door closed and crossed the hall to her room.

Mean while Kagome who was now awake from the loud slamming of a door, shot up quickly in her bed. Confusion hit her, she remembered she didn't sleep in her room last night but in Sesshomaru's. Then shouting began again. Inuyasha still not happy with the way things turned our with the older miko ran after her across the hall to explain.  
"He wench I wasn't done yet!" When he didn't get a response he began beating loudly on the door. Kagome not really understanding what was going on but needing to make sure her cousin was ok, jumped out of bed quickly and opened her door.  
There in the hall stood Inuyasha in only his jeans and no shirt with a festering burn on his right hand. "Inuyasha whats going on?" Inuyasha seeming a bit relived to see Kagome pointed to the door. "Maybe you can tell me! She went all miko crazy on me cuz I asked how she slept." Kagome still confused shook her head as if it would help clear up her muddled mind. Kikyo took that time to open the door and say. "That is not what happened nor is that what he said to me." Kagome relived to see her cousin was ok relaxed a bit before the shouting began again.  
"What you talkin bout wench that's exactly what I asked you and then you went all psycho on me for no reason!" Kikyo getting angrier at him by the second yelled back."You were being an ass and that is not what you said!" Kagome needing a break from the shouting said. "I think this is just a misunderstanding really." To which they both replied "Stay out of it!" Kagome not used to being yelled at by either of the two shrank back a bit before a baritone voice rose to silence all. "Enough!"

Inutaisho was in Sesshomaru's room to talk about what happened earlier that morning. He approached his son's bed as a worried expression crossed his features. "Son we need to talk about what just happened. Why was Kagome in your room?" Sesshomaru not really wanting to confront the brunt of his feelings for the girl to himself no less his father, hesitated. "I wanted her company."  
Inutaisho not buying it said. "All through the night?" Sesshomaru knew he couldn't get by with half truths at least not with his father. "I have for some time now found that I enjoy her company more than most. I have taken great strides in being around her more and more as of late. I do not yet understand the full reason why and so can not fully explain myself to you." Sesshomaru finished, he had since stopped looking at his father in favor to gazing out his window.

"Son, this is very serious I believe you already know the implications. The fact that your beast disobeyed me so outright, well it would only mean one thing." Sesshomaru not ready to admit or even respond for that matter only looked back briefly as a sign of acknowledgement. It was then that a loud "Slam" was heard followed by shouting. Sesshomaru only gave his father a board look as his father's eyes widen in surprise. " What is going on out there? " he asked not expecting a response back.  
Sesshomaru responded anyway with an indigent "hn" before returning his gaze back to his window. Inutaisho only sighed and briskly walked out of his son's room in favor of settling whatever was going on in the hall.  
He remained silent as he saw the Kagome trying to defuse the argument between his youngest and her cousin. He was a bit perplexed, not but a few moments ago the two seemed fine in their restful sleep. The teens continued to argue and it wasn't until they both lashed out at Kagome did he feel he had better stop whatever qualm they were bickering over. "Enough!" His voice carried in to immediate silence as all three teens looked at him only now noticing his presence.  
"This is not how our first morning as a family should be." A tired sighs slipped out as he rubbed his face addressing the group again. "I want everyone down stairs in the kitchen I believe we should set some house rules." With that he turned down the hall and descended the stairs knowing the teens Sesshomaru included would follow.

Kagome was the first to arrive in the kitchen and quietly smirked at what she saw. Inutaisho had to frying pans one was smoking. From the smell it was eggs at least it use to be before it became chard. The other was popping cursed loudly at the burn he received and in his attempt to cool his injury with water, knocked over the pan bacon sprawling all out on to the floor.  
Kagome feeling pity for him as she saw again his age reach his eyes, moved from the doorway and made her way over to the stove."You should always stand back a bit when cooking bacon it tends to pop grease often." She softly said turning the stove top off and taking his hand in to her own smaller one. She quietly rinsed off his hand with cool water taking care not to agitate it further in her attempt to relieve the pain however small it was for him.  
Inutaisho looked down at her as she softly patted his hand giving it back after she dried it off with a dish towel. Her face, her voice even her scent was reminiscent to her mother. "It wasn't suppose to be like this your first morning back." He quietly grunted as she began to dispose of the fallen bacon and burnt eggs. "I think it is perfect." she said over her shoulder as she wiped up the grease with a sponge.  
"Oi whats perfect wench?" Inuyasha gruffly said as he entered the kitchen a glaring Kikyo behind him."Good morning to you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she reached in to the fridge to get another pack of bacon and some more eggs.  
"Inuyasha son you need to work on your manners. This is not how you greet a young lady in the morning." Inutaisho scolded his son, noticing his son's nonchalant eye roll and casual snort in response.  
" I must agree with your observation Inutashio- sama his mannerisms do seem... lacking to say the very least." Kikyo said glared at Inuyasha's back before he tuned on her with an irritated growl. "I told ya before wench it wasn't what you thought I didn't mean nothin by it so come off it will ya." Kikyo just huffed in outrage at his tone and meant to retort back when Kagome's voice filled the kitchen again.  
"How do you guys like your eggs and how many?" Kagome said trying to avoid another fight like earlier this morning. Inutashio catching on was the first to answer. " I prefer over easy dear and two is fine. Kikyo remainning aloof walked to the table and sat at an empty seat. "sunny side up please and two as well." Inuyasha feeling a bit peeved he wasn't getting any more attention spoke. "Oi just make me anything I want two though."  
Smiling at his answer she began cooking again, Inutaisho reaching to grab the eggs. Her smile faltered a bit at this, she didn't want to be rude but she had already witnessed the extent of his cooking skills and well they could use some work.  
Seeing her smile fall he realized her plight and shook his head as a deep chuckle came forth. "I only meant to hand them to you I agree it has been some years since I have had to cook I guess I'm still a bit rusty." At hearing this her smile returned.  
"So what was this disagreement about this morning?" He finally asked becoming tired of the death glares between the two teens. " your son is a rude undecided thug." Kikyo retorted as she glared behind her to the half demon. "Oi wench you got it all wrong how many times I'm gonna have to say it huh?" Inutaisho hearing enough spoke."Kikyo what is it you believe happened?" A bit confused at his question. Why was he even asking her? She summarized she was in his house fighting with his son was he really not just taking his side?  
"I awoke this morning in his room at his request mind you. I slept in his bed while he slept on the couch. He fell from his position and blamed me for his discomfort I remind once again it being his idea I sleep in the bed or room at all." she finished with an agitated air, recounting the events seemed to only fuel her irritation.  
Inutaisho nodded in acknowledged noticing Inuyasha's tapping foot and reddened face."I asume your version is a bit different?" Inuyasha unfolded his arms and walked fully in to the kitchen. "Your damn right it is. I asked her how she slept and she went all psychotic on me!" Inuyasha yelled at her only for kikyo to turn her head ignoring the half demon all together.  
Inutashio looked between the two teens as he tried to find out why there was any misunderstanding between the two versions." what happened before you asked her Inuyasha and lower your voice there is no need to shout." Huffing Inuyasha glared at Kikyo again before looking at his father.  
"I fell off the couch ok, she was smiling so I asked her how she slept cuz I fell and obviously didn't have a good wake up. I didn't mean nothin by it was just a joke I guess but she took it completely wrong. She burned me pop look at my hand!" Inuyasha's voice again raised as he waved his hand in his fathers face.  
"I can see and hear just fine son. There is no need to waive it in my face or yell in my ears but I believe I understand what has happened and I think you both need to apologize. Kikyo you should not have used you power on my son it was a bit over done and Inuyasha you should learn how to speak to a lady if you were not so crass about you language I don't think she would have misunderstood. "  
Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he sighed and softened his glare at Kikyo. "oi I'm sorry ok I'm not use to having woman around I'll work on that alright?" Kikyo understanding now and feeling bad about his burn grabbed his hand only he tried to pull away. "Oi wench I said I was sorry why you trying that shit again?" Kikyo getting agitated at his ignorance pulled him in close to look at his hand.  
"Stay still and I'll heal it you buffoon."Inyasha huffed but let her look at it without any more struggle."Who you callin a buffoon you prude?" Kikyo began healing his had as pink light filled the kitchen. "Why are you so ignorant pup?" Kikyo jabbed knowing what the term meant to Inu demon. "Pup? pup! I'll show you a pup!" Inuyahsa yelled as he picked her up over his shoulder earning a loud gasp before she whistled in his ear causing him to drop her.  
She turned towards him with a confident smirk before calling him a pup again over her shoulder. He ran at her but she moved before he could get a grip on her arm."You are slower than I thought." she said as she dodge yet another attempt to grab her.  
"Do they do this often?" Inutaisho asked at kagome who was placing the final egg on a plate with a wistful smile in place."It has become very common for them yes." Inutaisho just chuckled and shook his head. As the two continued to bicker back and forth a silent Sesshomaru entered the kitchen.  
He glanced at his father who in turn gave a knowing look back. As he looked at Kagome his heart skipped at the sight of her cooking in his home. Though it was something completely oblivious to the young woman, his father didn't miss it and warily looked between the two.  
"Oh Sesshomaru your up how do you like your eggs and how many?" She called over her shoulder having already returned to fixing everyone's plate. "Whatever you prepare will suffice." Was his listless reply as he sat at the empty table, Inuyasha and Kikyo taking their banter in to the living room.  
"Alright then...how are you feeling? Has your fever gone?" Kagome hesitantly asked while braking another two eggs and placing the remaining bacon in to the pan. Sesshomaru not comfortable with the question at least not with his father present opted for a neutral answer that would require no further comment. "Fine and yes"  
Kagome taking the hint that he didn't want to talk about it with her or at least not with his father around, dropped it. "Inuyasha,Kikyo your food is ready." She called in to the hall as both teens strode in. Inuyasha with a victorious smirk on his face and an indifferent Kikyo following close behind.  
As everyone sat at the table and ate Inutaisho thought now was as good a time as ever to lay down some ground rules of the house. "So I feel it is in the best interest of everyone namely myself that we get some rule established. None of us are acquainted with living with the opposite sex or at least not for some years." Looking around the table to be sure he had the attention of all the teens he continued.  
"To start I would like to avoid issues like this morning and so from now on everyone is to sleep in their own rooms." As he said this Inuyasha scoffed eating another piece of bacon while Kikyo only nodded in response. No one save Inutaisho himself and Sesshomaru caught the blush that stained Kagome's cheeks.  
"So that's how I woke up in my room. He probably has the wrong Idea about me now, way to make a first impression." Kagome thought as she stared down at the plate to embarrassed to look up at the older demon. Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at his father knowing what he was implying but allowing the other two teens believe it was about them.  
Inutaisho seeing his sons fixated gaze continued on."I also think that we should try and build on our communication a bit. I know my sons can be crass a bit even apathetic at times but I feel as though we can all overcome our individual attributes to get along. And finally while we figure out the rest of our current situation mainly the girls I don't want any of you leaving with out at least one other person. I don't feel entirely comfortable with the idea of any of you going out right now but You still have school which is another obstacle I must find a solution to so until then we will use the buddy system."  
The table fell in to a comfortable silence at least comfortable save Inuyasha who apparently could not take being so quiet."Oi pops you know when we goin back to school?" Inutaisho knowing his youngest difficulty with words read between the lines.  
"I was thinking of home school but that will only work for the remainder of this high school year. When it is time for college I will have to have a plan in place to protect both girls until then I will be ordering your transcripts and books today. I trust you can focus with out a teacher's force?"  
Inuyasha scoffed at his father's implication."oi pops I 'll be just fine none of them teachers knew jack shit anyways." Inutaisho gave his son a warning look before Kikyo spoke up. Having finished her food she walked to the sink. "I will tutor him it should prove a good challenge forcing him to learn. Kikyo casualy said after rinsing off her dish and turning back to the table.  
"Oi wench I don't need your help and I don't want it neither!" Inuyasha yelled at her as a small smirk graced her lips."I have already graduated High school I altered my transcript to gain entrance in to your school so I could better protect Kagome. That however is no longer needed so I will tutor you as I already know all the curriculum."  
Inuyasha seeing her smirk found that just like before he couldn't hold a grudge with her."Feh whatever don't complain later when your time is wasted like I said I don't need your help." Kikyo could only give a knowing smirk to Inutaisho as she went to leave the kitchen."We will see pup." She jabbed one last time before taking off upstairs with a cursing Inuyasha behind her.

"So what did you guys want to do today?" Kagome asked walking to collect the empty dishes that were on the table."I apologize I know it is your first day back but I must make your stay permanent, legal if you will. So I will be at the office I should be home later tonight though." Kagome understanding simply nodded and went back to cleaning. Inutaisho looked between the two teens again.  
"Are you two planning to date?" The question so abrupt caused Kagome to lacks her hand dropping a plate that shattered on to the kitchen floor. "Father was that necessary?" Sesshomaru said as he stood to help Kagome clean up the mess. "I just need to know the nature of your relations that is all." Inutaisho said calmly before realizing Kagome's fear and confusion. "I didn't me to startle you dear."  
Kagome gave a shaky smile before returning her gaze down to the broken glass."You misunderstand Sesshomaru and I are just friends I went to his room last night because he was alone and in pain. We did nothing inappropriate." Inutaisho seeing her struggle for the right words moved to reassure her. "of this I am sure. I just Know with teenage hormones raging... I wanted to avoid confusion.  
Sesshomaru stayed silent against all his instincts to speak out against his father. He knew to do so would only be more problematic in the end. So he remained silent even when Kagome assured his father of their friendship. His face betraying nothing of the hurt or anger her words caused to sir in him. "Just friends" The phrase rolled over again in his head. He knew he could lie no more to himself then he could to his father who apparently saw right through him.  
He knew he wanted Kagome but after everything that had happened he thought she would be better off with out him trying to capture her heart. He thought that if he could just convince himself that she was a passing fancy that the irrational emotion she caused in him would go away. He was soon finding that all it did was confuse her and cause himself frustration. He had to put an end to this soon, he was not confident in his restraint at least not since this morning.  
"Well I should be off thank you again dear for breakfast I will see you both tonight." Inutaisho said as he moved to the door way before suddenly turning and walking back to Kagome. Kagome a bit confused and still a little befuddled with their earlier conversation shrunk back as he leaned in and pecked her cheek. Inutaisho just smiled and continued on his way not missing the glare he received from his oldest.  
Kagome was in a state of shock, never before had anyone kissed her goodbye. She had to admit though a bit embarrassing she rather liked it. It was endearing and she felt oddly comfortable with the old Inu demon even only knowing him for a little more than twenty-four hours. Lost in her thoughts, she was shook when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  
"My father is a bit eccentric I apologize for his bluntness earlier." Kagome just now registering his words smiled a small smile and looked down in embarrassment. "I think he is a sweet man. Though I am a little embarrassed, I'm glad I was able to clear up any misunderstandings. I was worried about what he must have thought this morning when I was in your room."  
Her words were soft and well meant however the effect they had on Sesshomaru was anything but. How was he to approach the subject of seeing him as anything more than a friend if she was so comfortable with him in the "Friend zone"? He was never all that interested in the opposite sex and so if any females did cross his path it was always of their own accord. He had never had to initiate a relationship of any kind with the female sex.  
"Have you ever loved before Kagome?" The question was simple but well thought out. He was careful not to scare off by just jumping in to the topic of dating. Choosing instead to slowly ease his way in to it."Of course I love Kikyo though I guess that may seem strange we only having met a few weeks ago." Sesshomaru thought carefully about his next words he didn't want to seem to aggressive causing her to back off from him. " what of a man?" He tried to sound casual as he grabbed a cup and filling it with coffee.  
Kagome not sure where this was going, opted for a playful answer."No I've never been in love if that's what you're asking. Why are you interested?" She laughed it off but the noise grinded on Sesshomaru's conscious and without fully thinking responded with a deep. "Yes" He instantly regretted his words and slowly turned to her to gage her reaction. She was staring at him probably trying to find out if he was joking or not.  
As Sesshomaru opened his mouth to assure her of his seriousness Kikyo entered briskly calling her name. "You want to go to the mall I have no cloths and neither do you." Kagome thankful for the interruption answered eagerly. "I think that is a great Idea I wouldn't mind getting out of these cloths." Kagome finished looking down at her uniform with disgust.  
"I don't have any money though." she softly said feeling self-conscious about her financial situation. "I got ya both covered." Inuyasha said as he strutted in to the kitchen with a credit card between two fingers."You mean your father has us both covered. I believe that is his card if I'm not mistaken." Kikyo coolly said without looking at the half demon. Inuyasha turned red in embarrassment."oi wench if ya gonna act like that I'll just take care of Kagome and let you fend for ya self." Inuyasha huffed out his chest as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "You still owe me for this morning I would have thought you've learned some manners apparently I was wrong." Kikyo said as she walked to the counter next to Sesshomaru who was still standing with his cup in hand.  
How did this happen? when did this become his life? So many people in the house reminded him why her preferred his solitude. He couldn't even hold a conversation With Kagome without being interrupted. Inuyasha was obviously interested in the older miko though why he couldn't understand. The miko though beautiful lacked a bright personality. Kagome although usually reserved had a vibrant spirit.  
Both apparently had a fiery temper from the looks of this morning. Maybe he could use Inuyasha to his advantage, after all if the older miko was preoccupied she couldn't interrupt his time with Kagome. Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings with Inuyasha's loud mouth.  
"Oi wench I told ya I was sorry you can't keep that over me no more!" Kagome gave a nervous laugh and moved away from Inuyasha to look in between the two. "I was wondering guys going to the mall sounds great but should we really be leaving the house? I mean what if more people come after us again?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak when Sesshomaru beat him to it.  
"Worry not I took care of them for now they will have to come up with a new strategy if they mean to go back to the offensive. " Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru up and down pursing his lips. "Feh whatever I helped too ya know." Kikyo chimed in with her normal logical drone."Theese men seem like the discreet type they wouldn't risk detection by attacking us in public."  
Convince it would be ok at least for just a few hours, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm covered?" Kagome asked in a tentative voice. Inuyasha smiled broadly flipping the card between his fingers."Completely"

Uptown a very displeased Naraku sat in an overstuffed office chair over looking the city. "How could you fuck up so badly?" When no response came he continued. " I did everything for you. I made sure she became pregnant. I made sure she died, a painful death at that. I even located THE DAMN CHILD FOR YOU! so again tell me how did you fuck this up?" Turning his chair away from the window he faced the demon in front of him.  
"My lord we never thought that she knew the Takahashi family." Naraku gave a dark chuckle as he swung his chair full circle only to stop again in front of the demon. "You didn't think? See here is the funny thing I'm positive I hired you to follow her not to THINK about it. " The demon looked around nervously and swallowed hard. "I will fix this my lord I promise." Naraku shook his head and dabbed his finger at the demon."I will fix this you services are no longer required." Before the demon could get up Naraku decapitated it's head. With a "Thud " it landed on the carpet beside the desk. Naraku licked the blood from his finger only to make a blanch face at the taste.  
"Saiko dear clean this up I'm afraid I made quit the mess." Naraku called in to the intercom. Moments later a small pale skinned women in a maid outfit and collar came in with a bucket and cleaning supplies. Her dark hair fell over her face as she bowed. "Yes my lord " Naraku studied the girl closely. She was broken to say the least it took some months though.  
"Miko's" He muttered before turning in his chair again to face out the window. "What Takahshi are you planning?" A beeping from his phone interrupted his thought. "What?" Naraku's impatient voice called in to the phone receiver. "The court date is set." The voice on the other end answered. A slow smile crossed his features as a plan formulated. "I see, well lets get the order sent tomorrow." With his final words he ended the call. "You think you can best me Takahashi lets see you try."


	10. Chapter 10

As the teens exited the car Kikyo and Inuyasha were in another spat this time about pop culture and it's effects on young adults declining test scores.  
"Oi wench I don't know shit about test scores"  
"Obviously" Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the interruption. "What I was sayin wench is if you haven't watched one episode of Cartoon Kattun you can't make no judgement." Kagome looked in between Sesshomaru and the others lost. "What is a Cartoon Kattun?"  
Inuyasha sweat dropped as he looked at her completely dumbfounded. "It's not a thing Kagome it's a tv show and one of the most entertaining ones out there." Kikyo rolled her eyes and gave Inuyasha a stand offish look before shaking her head walking forward.  
"I hardly agree I have read about the it there is no substance in anything they do in that show." Kikyo said as she passed by Inuyasha who in turn chased after her shouting.  
"I'm gonna make you watch the whole season with me that ill show you!" Kagome looked quietly at Sesshomaru who now was holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers.  
"Shal we?" she motioned with her hand towards the mall entrance. Sesshomaru nodded and walked forwards with her.

When they entered the mall Inuyahsa pulled Kikyo towards the closest hip girl store only for her to jerk back from him grabbing Kagomes hand instead and heading further in to the mall. "She is not your type" Sesshomaru stated as he watched the girls ahead of him. "feh Like you're one to talk I see what ya doin with Kagome." Sesshomaru gave him a bored look before moving to catch up with the girls.  
"I think this store will suffice." Said Kikyo still holding tight to Kagome's hand. Kagome just looked at her and then to the neon sign above the store.  
"OI wench this stores for old ladies you aint gonna find nothin in here for ya." Kikyo walked with Kagome further in to the store glancing at the many racks of cloths completely ignoring the ignorant half demon. "Try this and ...this as well." Kikyo instructed as she handed Kagome two outfits. One was a light yellow skirt with matching top and blazer. The other a pair of blue jeans with a black over shawl and pink tank top.  
"Um where are the dressing rooms?" Kagome asked with a slight blush. "I believe in the back." Kikyo said as she rummaged through the rack trying in vain to ignore Inuyasha who kept complaining about her style of dress. Nodding in understanding Kagome moved to the back and let a small sigh of relief when the sign for dressing rooms appeared.  
Sesshomaru looked in between the two teens who were now going back and forth. Kikyo unable to Ignore the half breeds snide comments any longer quietly scolding the pup about his taste in cloths as her foot tapped feverishly in irritation. Having seen enough he walked to the back where he knew Kagome was trying on her cloths. To his surprise she emerged just as he arrived to look in the full body mirror outside of the dressing rooms. Taking a good opportunity when seen, he choose to sit on one of the chairs given in front of the rooms.  
She saw him in the mirror and felt more than self conscious. He was staring at her, judging her almost at least that's what it felt like. Choosing to ignore him and hopefully the feeling insecurity he brought, Kagome went back in to the dressing room to try on the second out fit with the pink tank top.  
Sesshomaru noticed her glare from the mirror he knew she was uncomfortable he could smell it on her and wondered why she felt so insecure. To his knowledge she had never had an encounter with a male to warrant such a reaction. Perhaps she was interested in him after all and was concerned with his opinion? His thoughts however were interrupted when she emerged with the second outfit and his favorite. The pink top was a good color for her skin tone and the black shawl of set the color nicely.  
Kagome looked at him through the mirror once again though this time with a questioning gaze. Taking this as a request Sesshomaru thought carefully about what he was to say before voicing his opinion and chose this as a good way to test his earlier theory. "This out fit suits you." He said in a dismissive tone and one Kagome did not appreciate. "I did not ask for your opinion." she sniped back at him turning to look again in the mirror."It was implied by your gaze." He said with bored tone."I did not know you to read minds." she said now facing him again."It is simple body language something you seem to lack knowledge in." He only meant to reassure her of her looks but he refused to let her win in this argument not when he did nothing wrong.  
"Lacking I maybe but you assume too much and overestimated your knowledge on the subject." She calmly replied as if speaking to a child knowing it would set him off more. Curious now more than his wanting to win an argument with her he asked. "Then do tell why you gave me a questioning gaze." Kagome turned to the mirror again and stared at him through the reflection."I only wanted to know why you were here watching me." Sesshomaru knowing this to be a half truth started back at her through the mirror.  
"I thought that would be obvious. This is a store for women." He motioned around with his hand as if to point out the fact. "I am your chaperone for the present time and this store does not carry any cloths other than the female variety. It would only make sense for me to watch you as that was our purpose for entering such an establishment." He stood as he finished, his words sounding more like musings about whether then an ending to an argument.  
He thought about her reddened faced and concluded she was indeed "Mad" at him though it bothered him somewhat the feeling was over powered with that of pride knowing he won. Knowing what she would do next he added. "The first outfit did look quite nice however." Kagome smirked at him as she went back in to the dressing room to change. When she emerged she held in her hand only the last outfit she tried on leaving the yellow ensemble behind and power walked over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were.  
Sesshomaru slowly walked behind her a smirk on his face knowing he won again, she chose the outfit he preferred out of spite.

As everyone finally made it home the girls instantly shut themselves i their rooms with a fuming Inuyasha and an emotionless Sesshomaru behind."Oi wench I said I was sorry how was I suppose to know It was against your beliefs? It was only a bikini every girls got one!"  
Sesshomaru held his nose for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Inuyasha and the elder miko have been back and forth all day. His idiot brother was pathetic when it came to wooing a female not that he was faring much better. Kagome had been giving him the silent treatment since the incident at the first store.  
Since then they had visited three others and one beach store courtesy of Inuyasha. At first he ignored the fact that she was deliberately refusing to acknowledge him never straying from the elder miko,meaning he was forced to endure the bickering between the two other teens the remainder of the trip. However as time passed he found that her silence was slowly grating on his nerves. The bickering coupled with his irritation of being ignored left him with a headache and confusing thoughts on how to remedy the situation with Kagome.

Kikyo fed up with Inuyasha yelling and constant pounding on her door,quickly strode to her door in hopes of deading the annoyance. Forcefully opening the door with so much speed that Inuyasha had to ketch himself before hitting her face by mistake.  
"I would appreciate if you would give me my space and spare my sanity by leaving my door and ceasing with your shouts.I asumed as a demon, even if only half, that you would appreciate the normal tone of ones voice when speaking."  
Inuyasha dumb founded stared at her as a pregnant silence followed. As she was closing the door however he came out of his temporary stooper and quickly put his foot between the door to stop her attempts. Though successful he screamed in pain as his foot started to throb.  
"You fool why would you do that?" Inuyasha in too much pain to care pushed through her door and hobbled over to her bed in pain. " Oi I think you broke it you wench." Kikyo shook her head and went in to her bathroom to get a towel. " Baka...If its broken it's by your own doing. I didn't force you to put your foot there."  
Kikyo said as she removed his shoe and sock to see the damage. "you wouldn't listen or open your door." Inuyasha said dejectedly as his ears lay flat against his head. Stopping at his tone Kikyo looked up at him from her place on the floor. "Why are like this? So pushy?" Inuyasha looked down at her and thought about her question. How was he to tell her how he felt without embarrassing himself further?  
"I don't know how to explain..." Kikyo not knowing how to take his non answer dropped the subject in favor of checking his foot for brakes. Finding none she smacked his foot causing another cry from Inuyasha. As she giggled from his look of fake pain. His foot had long since healed thanks to his demon blood all that remained was a slight red tinting of skin.  
"Oi wench you aint gotta be so cruel ya know I was apologizing and everything !" This gained him another small laugh at his antics, only this time he smiled along with her.

Sesshomaru was in a dilemma. On one hand he wanted to settle things with Kagome but on the other he refused to give in to her. That would imply that she had won in making him bend to her will. "Why is this so difficult She is intelligent as am I why does she act this way?"  
Determined to fix things without sacrificing his pride Sesshomaru ventured upstairs to Kagome's room. Knocking softly on the door there was no reply. After knocking again with the same result he thought of his options. If he just entered she may find it a sign of disrespect she was after all at this point a guest in his home. He However recalled her entering in to his room just the night before perhaps the same rule could apply to himself. "you enter my room I enter yours?" Shaking his head Sesshomaru let a small growl escape him as his thoughts turned in to logic resembling that of the half breed.  
Hand securely wrapped around the door knob, Sesshomaru slowly opened the door. Scanning the room he found no trace of her in her immediate room, that was until he heard the shower turn on. Looking in the direction of her bathroom he could not help but notice the door slightly open.  
A battle waged on in his mind. Should he look or not? To do so would violate her privacy to the utmost degree but to ignore the obvious curiosity that any hot blood male would have seemed all to unnatural. Favoring male instinct over common logic (which was very unlike him) he moved slowly as to not make a sound and peered inside.  
She was a goddess plain and simple her skin glistened with water droplets as her hair clung to her body which was currently turned away from him. As she started to turn he caught the prefect glimpse of her side profile and large chest. His breath hitched and he felt his heart beat accelerate before quickly turning away. He did not want risking her seeing him gazing at her nude form.  
As quietly as he came he rushed out of her room and straight for his own. It was a mistake and he knew it now but it was too late to take it back now. It was too late to forget the image of her perfect form that was now burned in to his mind. He knew he could never look at her in the same light again. Not after what he had witnessed.

It was a hot and very sticky night and Kagome found herself restless. After everything that had happened in her life over the past few weeks she finally was feeling the fatigue of it all and this weather was definitely not helping. She whipped the sheets from her body and put on her house shoes intent on finding some kind of peace for her restless mind.  
As she quietly walked down the hall and began descending the stairs she could hear movement in Kikyo's room and crept back up to investigate. When she cracked open the door she found Inuyasha between Kikyo's legs as she combed out his long tangled silver locks. Inuyasha complaining of pain and Kikyo commenting on how awful she found the episode of Cartoon Kattun to be. With a sigh and a smile she silently closed the door and proceeded to go back down the stairs.  
As she passed through the Kitchen she saw the door leading to the back porch and continued through it to sit on the top step. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower earlier and the night's breeze felt good to cool down her heated skin. She closed her eyes as thought of all the things leading up to this moment. How did her life get tousled so much?  
Not that she was complaining she found having a house full of people to be very comforting. In fact she was even becoming fond of the constant arguing between her cousin and Inuyasha. It wasn't that she liked drama or fighting. Actually it was quite the opposite being a person that avoided confrontation as much as possible she tended to shy away from loud people or well people in general. She couldn't help but appreciate however the void they both seemed to fill in her normally quiet life.  
As she leaned back on the porch she opened her eyes only to see black shoes. Her gaze traveling up she gasped in surprise to see silver hair and golden eyes.


End file.
